One Big Greaser Family
by Fyremoon
Summary: Now Johnny and Leah's daughter Gwen is three months old. The gang has been raising her since the very beginning. How are they doing with Gwen? Well, it's not easy but they can do it together. Chap 28 Up.
1. Default Chapter

The Finding   


I do not own the Outsiders 

Ponyboy's POV. 

I was out walking with Dally and Johny one morning. It felt good to do that , considering all that we've been through. After Johny killed that Soc and we ran away, I thought I'd never see my friends or family again. Then all of a sudden Johny decides to turn himself in and we all go back to town. Because the killing was in self-defense he didn't get into much trouble. Actually all he got was a bunch of community service hours and lots of lectures from the judge. He's still living with his parents, that treat him like dirt, but I guess you can't have everything. Pretty soon after we came back to town there was a big rumble between us and the Socs. We won , and now they don't bother us as much. Oh and also when we got back I got really sick. 

Who is we exactly? We are the Greasers. The kids from the poorer side of town. I have two brothers and four other firends that are like brothers.   
Darry- he's about 20 and he roofs houses.I used to think he hated me, but he was just concerned. He's tall and built with redgold hair and blue eyes. His eyes are actually sort of cold, but they warm up when you know him. 

Sodapop -is 16 years old. He's got long blonde hair and dancing green eyes. Soda can make anyone feel better about anything. In fact he's really handsome. Sort of like a movie star ,so he always has a bunch of girls around him. 

Steve Randall- is Soda's best friends . He's got long black hair that he keeps in greasy swirls ,and brown eyes. He can have quite a temper if he gets angry. He used to really not like me, he only tolerated me because I was Soda's brother. Nowdays I think he's starting to like me a little more. 

Two-Bit Matthews -is 18 years old with long rusty colored side burns and green eyes. He's always making some sort of joke or smart remark. For some reason he goes to school because he likes it. That and blondes and fights. 

Dallas Winston- He is 17 with long light blonde hair and blue eyes. He lived in New York for a while and was arrested at the age of ten. Dally doesn't care about anyone or anything. Well, he does care about Johmy Cade. 

Johny Cade - is 16 with long greasy black hair and fearful brown eyes. To the rest of the world he looks like a hood ,but to us he looks like a little lost puppy. Johny was beat up pretty badly by the Socs awhile ago and he's still got the scars. He's not as jumpy anymore, strangely, considering he killed a Soc. 

And now me - My name is Ponyboy Curtis. Yes, Ponyboy, my dad was an original man. I've got long reddish hair and grey-green eyes. I'm supposedly really smart so I got put up a couple grades in school. I'm 14 years old making me the youngest. I like to do things most of the other guys don't. Things like read books, and watch movie alone, and watch sunsets.   


Anyway we were out walking just talking a little and having a pretty good time , and then I spotted something in the lot. 

"Hey what's that" Dally looked up. "What's what?" Now it was Johny's turn to look up. "That?" "Yes that" I replied . Johny looked at the figure carefully "I don't know man let's go check it out" We both looked at Dally, I guess because he was the oldest of the three of us. "Fine, then let's go check it out. We walked across the lot and stopped at the figure . "Holy shit!" Dally exclaimed. "It's a kid!" I looked down at where he was staring. There lying in the ground was a teenage girl that looked like she was about my age. She had medium length dark blonde hair , and I couldn't tell what color her eyes were because they were closed. Johny bent down next to her. He seemed to be looking for something. "What are you looking for?" I asked him. He didn't look up "Any injuries that she might have" he said. "Ok" was I all could think to say. Suddenly she shivered. For a moment I thought she was waking up but her eyes remained closed. Dally peered at her curiously. He reached out a hand and put in on her forehead. Then he pulled his hand back quickly. "Damn" he muttered. Johny looked Dally questioningly. "What is it? " he asked. "The kid's sick, she's got a pretty bad fever" Dally said. Then he looked at me. "Ponyboy do you think we could take her to your house?" "Sure, Soda and Darry won't mind at all" That was the truth ,because the gang was always staying over. "Fine then" Dally kneeled down next to the girl and picked her up. Then we began to walk to my house.   


Ok next chapter coming up soon. And I have most of the original story ,except I left out the church fire. Please r/r. 


	2. Green Eyes

Green Eyes 

I own nothing except for Leah. 

Johny's POV. 

I looked up at Dallas Winston aka Dally, and the girl he was carrying to the Curtis's house. We found her in the lot a minute ago, and according to Dally she was sick. She looked like she was, with her flushed face and raspy breathing. Her legs hung over Dally's arms and her dark blonde hair fell into her face. She was real cute, maybe not drop dead gorgeous, but still cute and kinda pretty. I was jolted out my thoughts though when I heard Ponyboy speak. "Hey do you guys think she is Soc or Grease?" he asked. I peered at her, she was wearing blue jeans and a black silk t-shirt. For some reason I automatically knew she wasn't a Soc. "It's hard to tell, maybe she is Middle-class," I suggested. Dally looked down at the girl he was holding " Well whatever she is ,we'll find out when she wakes up," he said. 

We reached the Curtis's house just then. Ponyboy opened the door and motioned for me and Dally to come in. "Darry? Sodapop? are you guys home?" he called. Darry came in from the kitchen. "Of course we are here Ponyboy, what do you......." Darry's words were cut short when he saw the figure in Dally's arms. "Ummm guys? who is that?", he asked. Dally shrugged. "I don't know your guess is as good as mine." "We found her in the lot," Ponyboy added. I decided to put some input so I added "Yeah and she's sick." Then Dally put the girl down on the couch and stood back. Darry went over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. I heard him mutter something. "Well she's sick all right, I'll go get the thermometer," he said. Right as he left Sodapop walked in. "Who's that?", he asked eyeing the couch. This time Ponyboy told the whole story. After he was done Sodapop nodded. "So Dally carried her here, huh?" he asked grinning widely. Dally just looked at Soda and growled. 

Before he could start anything Darry came back with the thermoneter. He walked over to the couch and put it in the girl's mouth. Even though it only took about two minutes it seemed like forever. When the thermometer was done Soda walked over to the couch and took it out of her mouth. He whistled softly. "103", he announced. Just then I saw Darry go into "responsible adult" mode. "Ok Dally take her into my room, Soda go get the medicine from the cabinet and a spoon, Johny you can go grab some cool washclothes." He was about to get to Ponyboy when Ponyboy ran out the door. "Ponyboy Curtis where the hell are you going" Darry yelled. "I'll be right back" Ponyboy called out. "He better be back soon, Darry said, I'm gonna need his help as well." Because I couldn't think of anything to say, I went into the kitchen for the washclothes like Darry told me. I found a couple in the drawer, ran them under the cold water and wrung them out. I walked out of the kitchen and went into Darry's room. The girl was lying in his bed with the sheets covering her. Soda walked in with the medicine and spoon. "Here you are Darry" he said. Darry took the medicine and poured some into the spoon. He tilted the girls head back and poured it into her mouth. 

Then we all heard the door open and Ponyboy walked in. "Darry I'm really sorry I did that,but I had to go back to the lot for a minute." "Why did you have to go to the lot Ponyboy?" Darry asked cooly. Ponyboy motioned to the beatup looking suitcase next to him. "I ran back to get her stuff" he explained. Before Darry could thank or punish him we all heard a soft voice. "Thankyou" It came from the bed. I quickly looked and was surprised to see the girl awake her eyes wide open. "Uhhhh no problem, Ponyboy replied, ummmm who are you?" The girl coughed some and then said "My name is Leah", she said. "Hi Leah, I'm Ponyboy," Ponyboy told her. She just nodded. "You should probably go to sleep, you are pretty sick." Darry told her. "I figured, but before I go to sleep I need to know the rest of you guys names." Leah told us. She looked really tired though, and I could tell it was taking a lot of effort for her to talk. "Why do you need to know our names?" Soda asked. "Because if I don't know the names of the four good looking guys in front of me I won't be able to sleep all night." Leah replied with a tiny grin. I blushed a little. It wasn't everyday that a cute girl told me she thought I was good looking. "Shoot kid are you sure you're not just delirious?" Dally asked. Sodapop looked amused and Darry and Ponyboy looked a little shocked. "Please?" Leah asked. "I'm Sodapop" Soda piped up. " I'm Darry," Darry told her. "Johny" I said quietly. Leah looked expectantly at Dally. He sighed. "Dally,"he said quickly and then looked away. "Okay well it's nice to meet y'all, I guess I should go to sleep now," Leah said softly. Her eyes started to close, but before they did I saw a glimpse of their color. They were bright green.   


A/N ok that's chapter two. Thanx for all the reviews and keep them up. Next chapter Leah will meet Two-Bit and Steve.   
I think I'll make her better in chapter three. Sort of do something like *three days later*, but I'm not sure yet. 

firechild 


	3. Insane, But In A Good Way

Insane But In A Good Way 

Ok once again Leah is the only thing that belongs to me 

Sodapop's POV 

I rolled over in the bed that I was sharing with Ponyboy,and found myself on the floor.   
"Ouch!" I yelped.   
This caused Ponyboy to wake up too, and he sat up in bed and shushed me.   
"Hey Soda try to be a little more quiet will ya"   
Quiet? Why should I be quiet in our house? I wondered. Then it hit me.   
"Oh yeah that sick girl you guys found last night," I muttered.   
Ponyboy leaned over me and grinned,"Yup that's the one",he said. Then he grinned even wider,   
"Gee Sodapop you sure do look comfortable down there."   
I was about to make some remark in reply,but something about the way he was grinning made me laugh.Quietly of course. 

We walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I wasn't surprised at all to see the rest of the gang there. They're always sleeping over and we're all really close,like brothers.   
"Hey look it's the Royal-highnesses themselves."   
I knew automatically that that came from Two-Bit. He's always making smart remarks like that.   
I just nodded and Pony said "Hi."   
Then I walked over to Steve ,my best friend, and gave him a punch on the arm. It's kinda the way we say hello. I'm not really sure why, but it works.   
"Hey Soda," Steve said to me (see it works).   
Two-Bit took a drag on the cigerette he was smoking.   
"So I hear that Pony, Dally, and Johnycakes found a sick chick in the lot last night,"he said.   
"Yeah," Johny told him softly.   
"What's her name anyway?" Steve asked.   
"Leah"Ponyboy answered.   
"Yeah and for some reason the kid wanted to know all our names before she went to sleep," Dally grumbled.   
"Why the hell did she want y'all's names?" Steve asked. Dally shrugged and took a drag of Two-Bit's ciggerette.   
" I think she said something about wanting to know the names of the good looking guys in front of her."   
He grinned and looked over at Johny.   
"Johny blushed when she said that, didn't ya Johnycakes?" Johny just blushed again and looked down at the floor.   
"Awww lay off will ya Dally," he said.   


" I gotta go to work now but the rest of you watch Leah,ok" Darry said.   
"Yes sir!" Two-Bit saluted.   
Darry rolled his eyes and went out the door.   
"So how old do you guys think she is?" Steve asked me.   
"Hmmmmm I dunno maybe around fifteen or sixteen,"I told him.   
"Maybe we should go see if she's awake" suggested Ponyboy.   
"Good idea,"I told him ruffling his hair.   
Then we all set off for Darry's bedroom. We crept in quietly and I was surprised to see Leah wide awake, staring at us all curiously.   
"I was wondering when you guys were gonna come in and say hi"   
Then she spotted Two-Bit and Steve.   
"Now what are you guy's names?"she asked them.   
"I am Two-Bit," he declared dramatically.   
"Steve" he mumbled.   
She nodded and coughed a little. Her face didn't look as flushed as last night, but she was still pretty pale.   
" Hey Leah are you still sick? I mean do you know what your temperature is" Ponyboy asked her.   
"Yeah I just took it a minute ago, it's 100" She grinned a tiny bit and looked over at Dally.   
"See I told you that knowing you all's names would make me better," she told him.   
Dally just grunted and looked down at the bed.   
" Hey Leah how old're you anyway?" Two-Bit asked her.   
She looked at all of us carefully for a moment. Then she said,  
"How old would you like me to be?"   
"Glory, are you always this crazy, or just when you are sick?" Dally asked her.   
She looked over at himand slightly raised one eyebrow. A trick used muchly by Two-Bit.   
" I, she said pausing for effect, am always this crazy," she declared.   
Dally rolled his eyes, and Pony and Johny grinned, I looked over at Steve and grinned myself. He grinned back a little and shook his head.   
" Ohhhhh I see, insane but in a good way," Two-Bit told her.   
"Yup, exactly,"   
"Really, Leah how old are you," Johny asked her.   
She looked over at him and blushed. Or maybe it was all in my imagination and she was just flushed.  
" I just turned sixteen last week," she told him.   
" Cool, I turned sixteen about four months ago," Johny told her.   
Then we all told her the rest of our ages. She just nodded and occasionally murmered"cool". I could tell she was getting pretty tired and was about to fall asleep. I motioned to the other guys and they left the room.   
"See you later Leah," I told her.   
"Ok thanks, bye Soda" her head hit the pillow and I could she was aleep. 

We got back into the kitchen and it was silent for a moment. Then Two-Bit spoke up.   
"Well, well, well, she is quite the character isn't she,"   
Steve looked over at Johny and grinned.   
"I think Johny likes her" ,he said.   
" Awww so what if I do? I'm sixteen years old you know, and I am allowed to like girls.", this sudden outburst came from Johny.   
We all stared at him, a little shocked. Johny wasn't known to have sudden outbursts like that. He quickly realized what he'd said and blushed a deep shade of red.   
"It's okay Johny, it's kind of ummmm cute," I told him trying to be helpful.   
"Awww Johnycakes has a crush on the new girl," Two-bit said in a singsong voice.   
"Well she isn't really bad looking," Steve mused.   
"Hey watch out, that's Johny's girl," Dally told him.   
Ponyboy just looked over at Johny and smiled. Johny looked at Ponyboy and smiled back. It's weird but they can do that. Communicate without words, I mean. I don't think I'll ever get how they do that.   
" Sooo are we gonna tell Leah you like her?" Two-bit asked.   
" Nahhhhhhh let Johny tell her on his own, but maybe he should do it when she's better," Dally said.   
"Thanks Dally," Johny said quietly.   
I decided to break the silence and tension by suugesting a new activity.   
"Who's up for a few games of cards?" I said.   
I was answered by a chorus of voices going," Meeeeeee"   
I went over to the drawe and found a couple packs of cards. Then we all went into the living room and started to play.   


A/N ok that's chapter three. I think Leah will be better in chapter four. Hmmmmm I sense some future romance between Leah and Johny. Well if you want to know, you'll just have to read more. Thanks for the reviews and please r/r more!  
  
  



	4. Singing to the Moon

Singing to the Moon   
Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I only own Leah.   
  
three days later   
Soda's POV.   
  
I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Leah sitting at the table. She looked straight at me and cocked her head to one side and gave me this grin. "   
Hiya Sodapop", she said.   
I walked over to her and said,   
"Hey yourself, so I guess you're not sick anymore huh?" She shook her head,   
" Nope I am one hundred percent better and perfectly normal."   
"I wouldn't say that", muttered Dally.   
Leah just scowled. Then I realized that the rest of the gang was here. I said hi to everyone and was greeted back. Then I asked Leah something we had all been wondering about. " Leah where are your parents?"   
"They're dead, she said quietly, and I've been in foster homes since I was thirteen."   
"I'm really sorry,our parents are dead too."   
"Except I don't think I belong here", she said.   
" What do you mean, asked Pony,you know you're welcome here." She smiled at said ,   
"I know kid, but it's not that, she paused and bit her lip then continued, in the last foster home I was in my "father" was a real jerk."   
She took a deep breath and I patted her on the back.Then she went on, "He hit me several times and tried to get where he shouldn't, I just wanted it all to stop and then one day I felt really dizzy and then I was here." We all looked at her in amazement.   
"But, there's more, I... I... I'm from the year 2002."   
"What!",said Darry in shock. She left the room and come back with a book, and handed it to me.   
"Here, she said , look at the copyright date." I opened the book and looked, and said "Copyright 2002."   
"Damn," I muttered   
. Darry looked like he was in shock for a minute and said   
" Wow, ok well whatever Leah you can stay with us for as long as you like." She smiled her thanks.   
"Yeah, well your clothes don't look like any I've ever seen," said Steve. I glanced at her, she was wearing blue jeans and a red tank top with flowers and it was a bit see through.   
" Yeah, said Two Bit, they're better."   
Then Johnny spoke up, "So Leah do you have any music with you?"   
She nodded, "Yup I have all my music here, I'll play you some later if you want."   
"Ok, said Johnny, that'd be nice." They were both kinda looking down at the floor now and blushing. We all knew that Johnny had a thing for Leah but we didn't know she felt the same way. Two Bit nudged me and grinned.   
"So , said Dally breaking the silence, what are we gonna do today?" I was about the suggest something when I noticed Leah had gone pale. She was shaking a little and her breath was coming in gasps. Darry leapt up from his seat.   
"Leah, what's wrong?' , he asked her. She looked at him and closed her eyes. Then she went limp. Now everyone was around her. I put my hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever, nope cool as anything. Johnny was sorta holding her with her head against his shoulder. Then he looked scared, and I mean terrified.   
"Hey!, he yelled, guys!". We all looked at him.   
"What is it Johnny Cakes?." asked Dally. Johnny gulped.   
"It's Leah, he said, I don't... I don't think she's breathing." Darry went over to her and checked,   
"Oh no, he said, Johnny's right."   
"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do?", said Two Bit. It was obvious that he was rattled.   
"She can't die can she Soda?" Steve asked me.   
"I don't know man, I told him, I don't know." Then Pony went over to Leah and took her from Johnny and laid her on the floor.   
"Pony what are you doing?" I asked him.   
He shook his head and and then tilted Leah's head back. He closed hr nose with his fingers and covered her mouth with his. Pony blew in deeply, once, twice. I saw Leah's chest rise a little. I glanced around the room. We all looked pretty shaken and Johnny looked like he was gonna be sick. Pony repeated the process two more times. Then I heard a cough and saw that Leah had opened her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks.   
"Oh my god, she said, what happened?"   
"You stopped breathing and Pony saved you," I told her. She looked at Pony in amazement. "Thanks a million Pb", she said.   
"No problem". said Pony softly.   
"Leah what do you think happened?' Darry asked her.   
"Panic attack, she answered, I used to get them when I was with my last foster family, but that was the worst it's ever been"   
She was crying harder now and no one really knew what to say. It was definitely an awkward moment. Then Johnny knelt down by her and put his arms around her.   
"It's ok, he said softly, he's not gonna hurt you anymore."   
Leah put her head against his shoulder and sobbed. They were sorta rocking back and forth and Johnny kept going   
"Shhh shhh it's ok" Then he put his head against her neck and just sorta held her. Dally walked over to me.   
"Well would you look at that, he told me quietly, I guess Johnny's growing up."   
Leah stopped crying and Johnny looked up at us.   
"She's asleep", he told us.   
Darry knelt down and picked her up. "I'm gonna take her to bed guys" he said. Then he left. "Poor kid," said Two Bit.   
"Yeah we all said"   
"Then Steve said, you really like her don't you Johnny?" Johnny looked embarrassed then said, "yeah I guess I do." "Well I'm sure you'll be very happy together, I told him. Johnny just looked at me and grinned. Then we all started on the cake. 

~ that night~   
Leah walked into the living room and said,   
"Hey guys?"   
"Hey Leah, Pony said, how are you?"   
"Better," she answered. She went over to Johnny and looked at him.   
"Hey," she said. "Hi,"   
" said Johnny, his voice sounding deeper than normal.   
They locked eyes and continued to stare at each other for a while. Then Steve broke the silence.   
" So Leah do you have any umm talents?" She broke away from Johnny's gaze.   
"Yeah, she said,I like singing."   
" Could you sing for us?" I asked her. "Sure," she said. Leah took a deep breath and closed her eyes and opened her mouth.   
"I think I'm falling, she sang, I think I'm tumbling down. I know I want this, and I don't know where to go. I know I'm sinking, I know I'll never be the same. I want to stay here and I'll never wake up again."   
She opened her eyes and glanced around the room. Then Two Bit started clapping. "   
Wow, said Darry, you have talent." She blushed. I looked at her, she didn't just have talent, she had a gift. She sounded like an angel singing. But not some prissy angel, she sounded like a tuff angel. Johnny smiled at her and she smiled back.   
"Yeah well even with all this excitement I gotta go, said Dally." He grinned, " yeah it's great having the place to myself."   
I forgot to mention that Dally's folks moved out last week. Didn't leave a note or anything. " "Yup, said Darry, let's all continue the excitement in the morning".   


Ok there's chap 4. know it's Soda's Pov again but it fit. Please R/R. Firechild. 


	5. Dance to the Beat

Dance to the Beat 

Disclamer: the only thing I own is Leah. 

Leah's POV   
AN, this is just a short little thing by Leah so there's not much dialogue or romance in it. 

I woke up that morning and heard voices coming from the kitchen. I quickly hopped in the shower and then ran a brush through my hair. I pulled on some shorts and a tshirt with a big smiley face with it's tongue sticking out on. I smiled. Perfect. I had now been living with the Curtis 's for about two weeks and I felt right at home. Extremely corny, I know but I really felt like I belonged. Especially when Johnny Cade was around me.Everytime I thought about him I could feel the heat rising to my face. I really liked Johnny and I could tell he liked me too. Especially since the panic attack incident. I was really scared and upset and Johnny just held me and let me cry. Ok I know I'm being mushy again but I can't help it. I guess liking someone does that to you. 

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a chorus of hellos.   
"Hey guys", I responded.   
"It's a good thing you're awake, said Two Bit, they were about to throw cold water on you." I smiled sweetly and went over to Two Bit.   
"Up yours and around the corner hun" I told him. All of the guys stared at me for a moment then Soda burst out laughing.   
"Ouch Kitten, said Two Bit, that was quite the comeback there." My name is really Leah Agusta Normans but for some reason the guys had started calling me Kitten. The first time Steve did it I asked him why and he replied ,   
"Hmmm I don't know Kitten, it just fits,"   
I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Ponyboy's voice.   
"Hey Kit when are you going to let us hear your music,?" he asked. I looked around at all the guys. Everyone was there except Darry. I guess he'd already left for work. Ponyboy was waiting for me to answer, Soda and Steve were stuffing cake into their mouths, Two Bit was poking at an egg, Dally looked half asleep, and Johnny was looking at me with this look he gets. It's sort of like he doesn't believe I'm real and he has to stare at me to make sure he's not dreaming or something.   
"I'll go grab some right now," I told Ponyboy.   
He nodded and said, "Ok that'd be tuff." I left the kitchen and went back to the spare guest room that I slept in. I grabbed my Cd player and Cds.   
"Hmmmm, I thought, what should I make them listen to first. I quickly flipped through my Cd case and found exactly what I was looking for.   
"Aha!, here it is, Linkin Park," I cried. Ok if you really must know I really love Linkin Park. They are probably my favorite band. I'm sure the guys will have heard nothing like it. I walked back into the kitchen and stood next to Dally. "   
Dalllllllllly, I said, wake up Dally." He lifted his head and scowled.   
"Aren't you suppposed to not do that," he asked?   
I pretended to be hurt and said in a small voice, "I'm sorry Dally, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."   
His look softened a little bit and he nodded.   
"So you got the music Kitten?, asked Two Bit. I proudly held it up.   
"Yup here it is, I'll go put it on" "What's the name of it?" asked Soda. "Linkin Park, I told him" They all looked confused and then Steve said,   
"Well put it on already," said Steve.   
"Sure thing Steve-O" I told him and plugged in the Cd player. I've sorta given all the guys nick names. It's just something I do. Two Bit is One Half, Ponyboy is Jelly, ( you know like Pb and jelly), Soda is Orange Juice, Steve is Steve-O, Johhny is Key Lime (Johnny Cakes.... pie), Darry is Roofman, and Dally is Lynx boy. I find it extremely funny when I call them by their nicknames but I guess sometimes they don't agree. Steve gave me the "why are you calling me that look" and I just shrugged and grinned. Then I turned up the volume and sat down and waited for their reactions. The first few chords of "Papercut" began to play and the guys looked interested. Then the beat got harder and quicker and they all grinned. I couldn't take the pressure anymore so I got up and started to dance. You know, moving my head to the beat and moving my arms and legs. A few more songs played and I danced to those as well. Then I went over to the Cd player and turned it off.   
"Very tuff, Kitten," Dally told me.   
"Yup and it looks like you have more talents then just singing," Two Bit said.   
No one said anything for a moment so I decided to break the silence.   
"Spork power!" I cried triumphantly. All of the guys gave me a weird look.   
"Leah?" asked Johnny slowly. I   
looked around and said,"what? I was just trying to break the silence."   
Two Bit ruffled my hair a little bit. "You really are insane, Kitten," he told me. "Well, I said, I am usually very honest." Ponyboy laughed a little and the rest of the guys smiled. Except for Dally. He was shaking his head, but not in a mean way. Then we all started eating and that concluded the morning adventure.  
  
  


Yeah! Thar was chapter 5. If you are confused about the insane bit, read chapter 3. Thanks and r/r. Firechild. 


	6. Twilight Reasonings

Twilight Reasonings   
A/N, Ok this is a meaningful conversation between Dally and Leah. There's not a lot of dialogue between them, and most of it are Dally's thoughts on the situation. 

Disclaimer: Leah is the only character that is mine. 

Dally's POV 

I looked outside and saw Leah sitting on the Curtis's porch. There was something about that girl. I don't know what, she was a little crazy. Johnny seemed to really like her though. Damn, I wasn't ready for him to be liking girls. Even if he is 16 years old, he's still Johnnycakes. I decided to maybe give her a little talk, explain my ideas. I opened the screen door and heard the small squeak. Leah was sitting on the porch steps, hands on her lap, looking straight into the sky. I sat down next to her and looked at my feet.   
"Hey Kitten, I greeted her, ummm what are you doing?"   
She broke her gaze and looked straight at me and grinned. That grin. It was infectious. I couldn't help but smile a little bit myself. Me, Dallas Winston, tough hood, grinning like an idiot.   
"Hey Dally, she greeted me with that soft drawl of hers, I know that you're worried about me hurting Johnny. Don't worry, I would never do that to him"   
She then gave a sort of soft, sad smile. I was shocked.   
"How'd you know that's what I wanted to talk about?"   
She looked straight at me, green eyes sparkling.   
"You can't deny it Dallas"   
I felt a small shiver go up my back when she called me Dallas. Sure it was my real name, but I was Dally. We all learned that when she was being serious she called you by your real name.   
" I know you really care about Johnny, she said, I can tell of you do. I would never, never hurt him"   
I stammered, "Ok, yeah I guess I kinda like the kid."   
Again she gave me that look. "It's ok Dally, just because your a Greaser doesn't mean you have to hide caring about someone."   
Ok I know that she's only 16, but when she said that she seemed years older. I'm never gonna admit it out loud, but she's right. I do care. I care about the gang, I care about Johnny,and I think I'm starting to care about her too. Oh hell no, not romantically or anything like that. I could already tell that she was gonna be Johnny's girl. In a way, I was kinda proud of the kid. Leah was a great girl. Feeling good about the situation I started to go inside. Just as I opened the door I heard her voice.   
" Dally?"she asked.   
I turned to look at her, hand on the door, foot stepping inside.   
"Yeah Kitten?"   
" The stars are really beautiful aren't they?" She gazed at the sky, looking totally serene. I looked up at the night sky. Black, blue, and with a thousand tiny golden dots. I gave her a small smile myself.   
"Yeah Kitten, they sure are," I said and stepped inside the house. 

That's chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it. Please R/R. Firechild. 


	7. Crying Trees

Crying Trees 

Disclaimer: Leah is the only character that's mine. 

Ponyboy's POV. 

I know that Ponyboy has already shared his POV, and I still need to do Darry, Steve, and Two-Bit, but trust me on this. 

I woke up with the sun glaring at me like some stern teacher. I rolled over with the sheets tangled around me. Then I rolled all the way over on the bed. I guess Sodapop was already up. I stumbled out of bed and ran my fingers through my hair. Softly I walked into the kitchen. The rest of the gang was sitting there. The first to greet me was Two Bit Matthews.   
" Hey kiddo, have some breakfast."   
"Hi guys," I greeted the gang.   
Just at that moment Leah walked into the kitchen.   
"Wassup guys?" she greeted us all.   
We all looked at her a little strangely. Somehow she got here from the year 2002 and some of the words she uses are strange. I guess that meant hi or something.   
"Hey Kit," I said. All of the other followed my lead.   
"Hey Pony, she said, hey guys."   
Then she hopped up on the counter and appeared to be in deep thought.   
" What are you thinking about Kitten?", asked Steve.   
She just kind of half closed her eyes and bit her lip. Darry got up from the table.   
" Well whatever it is I gotta go to work," he said and walked out of the kitchen. A moment later we all heard the door close. I leaned over to Johnny and whispered softly " Why don't you ask Leah, you know you both like each other."   
His olive skin seemed to contain a reddish tinge.   
"Hey Leah," he called softly.   
Johnny almost never called her Kitten. Maybe it was because he actually liked her. I'd never really liked a girl myself so I couldn't relate. Johnny was still my best friend though, and I knew that would never change.   
" Leah, he said again, what are you thinking about?"   
We all heard her give a deep sigh.   
"Ohhhh lot's of things," she replied.   
"Like what?", asked my brother Sodapop.   
She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmm, life, death, birth, night skys, sunsets, stuff like that."   
Dally spoke up, " Seems like pretty deep stuff Kit."   
"Mmmmm Hmmm," she said and hopped off the counter.   
I called to her, " Hey Leah do you ever watch the sunset?' I asked her.   
She looked at me, looked at all of us and said "All the time ,Ponyboy, all the time.   
"Yeah I try to fit them into my busy schedule when I can," said Two- Bit.   
She shook her head and laughed.   
" Do you really think about all that stuff?" asked Steve.   
She poured herself a glass of juice and replied, "Sure, I mean someone's got to think about it."   
" And I guess that someone would be you," Dally said with a slightly teasing tone in his voice.   
"You got it, Lynx boy", Leah said, using her nickname for him.   
Dally scowled and Sodapop burst into laughter, his movie starish appearance really showing. We all started to laugh, even Johnny. Leah went over to Dally and gave him a small hug. "Awww I'm just kidding Dal."   
He nodded a little and said "Yeah I know Kitten." Again she looked thoughtful.   
" Are you ok Leah?," Johnny asked her.   
"Yeah Kit, are you just thinking again?" I asked her.   
"Yeah Ponyboy, she said, I'm thinking again.   
" About?", inquired Steve.   
She looked around at all of us sitting there. I could see a small tear in her eye.   
" Kit?", asked Soda gently.   
"I wonder, she said, if anyone else can hear the trees crying."   
She put her head on the table and started to cry. Johnny started to softly rub her back and he looked worried. The rest of the gang did too. I would've thought she was sick again, but she's poetic and poetic people say those kinds of things. I should know. I'm also poetic. It's kind of strange, being a poetic Greaser.   
"Yeah Leah, I said to her, I think people can."   
She lifted her head and gave me a small smile.   
" Thanks Ponyboy", she said.   
All I could think to say was "Sure," but it seemed to work because she looked better. There was a long pause and then Steve suggested we clean up, and we did. 

That was chapter 7, please r/r. firechild. 


	8. Mickey Mouse

** Mickey Mouse and a Lesson  
**

Disclaimer: Leah is the only thing that is mine  
Two-Bit's POV  
  
I left my house and went over to the Curtis's. They have that girl staying there. Leah. She's quite the character. Almost a match for my wits. I know no one thinks I can be serious,but I can be. Ok, not much has happened to be serious about. Well, there was that incident with Johnny, Ponyboy and the Socs. That must've been really hard on the poor kids. They seem pretty fine now though. The only other time to really be serious is when Leah stopped breathing a few days ago. Now that scared me to death, but apparently something about health class is useful because Pony was able to save her. I took a few more steps. Kicking some rocks as I did so. I walked up to the Curtis's porch and opened the door. Everyone was there, just sitting around. Steve was lying on the couch with his head on Soda's shoulder. They all looked kinda down. I noticed that Leah wasn't there. Then she walked into the room.  
She looked at all the guys then at me. Giving me a look that I knew meant .   
Well, well, well I guess girls aren't the only one's that are afflicted by feminine problems, she said in a singsong voice. Soda shot straight up and gave her a look of incredulity. She just smiled and made a few notes in the journal she was holding. Steve stood up quickly from the couch, and in doing so lost his balance and fell over. Leah applauded and wrote something down. Steve stood up and she held up her notebook. It had a large red 10 on it. I started laughing hysterically and so did everyone else. Steve lunged at her, but she dodged out of the way. Then fell on the couch and laid her leg's over Soda's.   
Pony looked up from the armchair, feminine problems?, he asked sounding rather naive. Leah looked at him and said, Well Pony since you knew CPR I'd figured you'd taken sex ed.   
Soda gave a little choke and Johnny blushed an incredible red. Leah then caught my eye and winked. I knew she was going to start something.   
Oh yeah, you know we don't all come from the stork. she said.   
I decided to join in the fun so I said, really now where'd you learn that?   
She grinned and continued, now as my friend Kelly put it, When a man and a woman love each other very much they come to a mutual descion.   
I really don't know how she managed to keep a straight face.  
Leah sat up a little and went on, And around the teenage years we all undergo, the change. Which I guess you guys have experienced.  
At this point we all blushed, but not Dally. He took a drag on his cigarette and said, you'd better believe it baby.   
Then Leah said, now I know you all know what happens to guys but are a little confused about girls, and I'd tell you but it's so much fun to study at the library. She gave us all a little smile.  
We all just sort of looked at her. Then I asked her a question.  
Hey Kitten, is Mickey Mouse still there in the year 2002?  
She didn't look up but I heard her answer.  
.  
  
ok please r/r.


	9. Enter the Jane

Enter the Jane  


  
  
Disclaimer: Leah and Jane are the only things that are mine. Jane is based on my friend Savannah.  
  
Steve's POV  
  
I took the gas pump out of the car and ran my fingers through my hair. Then I wiped the grease on my pants. My best friend Sodapop crept up behind me and tried to jump me. I saw him, though, and turned around and tackled him. We rolled around on the floor laughing. Then I heard a small cough and a giggle. Looking up I saw Leah aka Kitten standing there. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at us.   
she said. I got up as dignified as I could and brushed at my jeans. Soda did the same and said Hi Kit.   
She looked at us again. So what were you boys up to?, she asked.   
Oh you know, typical cars and whatnot, I replied.  
Leah nodded but her gaze was elsewehere. Then a huge smile broke out on her face. I looked in the direction she was looking, and saw a tall girl with dark brown hair walking towards the DX. She ran right to Leah and hugged her like crazy. When she let go Leah said, Jane what are you doing here!  
Jane looked thoughtful and said, I have no idea, where are we and what year is it?   
We are still in Tulsa but it's 1967, Leah told her.  
Jane paused, 1967?, but that means...... she trailed off.   
No Luke whatsoever, Leah finished for her.   
Jane screamed with delight and they started hugging again. When they stopped Leah turned to us and said, Oh yeah guys this is my foster sister and best friend Jane, Luke was our foster father.  
Soda and I both nodded. We already knew her foster father was bad news. Then Leah turned to Jane and said, Jane these are my friends Steve Randall and Sodapop Curtis. I'm staying  
with Soda and his brothers Darry and Ponyboy.   
There's three other guys you'll meet later.  
  
Jame smiled at us and said , then she turned to Leah and whispered smething in her ear.  
Leah gave a small cough and turned slightly pink.  
Then she changed the subject. Jane how the hell did you get here!   
Jane reached into her shirt and pulled out a small silver heart on a chain. Leah gasped, Mom's necklace, but how did you......  
After you disapeared they all thought you ran away. I missed you so much and I wanted to find something of yours to keep for you if you ever came back. So I found your mom's necklace and hid it. I wanted to wear it to keep it safe so I put it on, after I did that everything started spinning and then here am, Jane said.  
Leah nodded, I remember now. The day that I came here I was already sick and I wanted to go lied down. I went into my room and lay down. Then I saw mom's necklace and put it on. Everything started spinning and it all turned black. When I woke up I was at the Curtis's. I guess the necklace fell off.   
Yeah, I found the necklace right by your bed, said Jane.  
Leah looked amazed and Jane took off the necklace and handed it to Leah. Here you go Leah, she said.   
Leah fastened the necklace around her neck and smiled. Then Soda asked Jane how old she was. I'm 15, was her reply.  
Really, that's the same age as my little brother Ponyboy.  
said Jane. Then Leah looked at Soda, hey Soda do yuou think Jane could stay with us?  
Soda nodded and said, I don't see why not, she can stay with you in your room.   
Then he grinned and said, but make sure no more of your friends are gonna come here, I don't think we have room. We all started laughing and then Leah said , I promise.  
I looked at my watch. Well would you look at that, it's time to go home.  
Leah souned pretty exited, C'mon Jane now you can meet everyone else.  
When we walked in the door everyone was there. They all looked pretty surprised to see Jane. Leah cleared her throat, ummm guys this is my friend Jane, she's gonna stay here. Is that ok Darry?  
Darry nodded and said, Sure you can stay as long as you like.  
She smiled and said hey to everyone. Then everyone said hey back. Leah took Jane by the arm and took her back to her bedroom. The entire room was silent until Dally asked, How did she get here?   
Leah's mom's necklace, Soda said. And don't ask anything else cause we don't know.   
She's kinda cute, said Ponyboy.  
Two Bit heard this and said, Well I think she likes you too little man, how old is she Soda?   
Same age as Pony, said Soda with a grin.  
There was a chorus of Oooooooooos and Pony turned bright red. Then he mumbled something and we all laughed.  
  
  
Ok thats chap nine. Please review and recomend reviewing this to your friends. Firechild/


	10. Sleep Deprived

Sleep Deprived  


  
  
Disclaimer: I do not the Outsiders. The only things that I own are Leah and Jane.  
  
A/N Thanks for all of the reviews!  
  
Darry's POV.  
  
I started making breakfast as soon as I woke up. Right away Leah walked into the kitchen and sat down. I'll help you in a minute, she said.  
Ok that'd be great, I told her.  
Right after that she got up and starting cooking some eggs. How'd you sleep? I asked her  
. She looked at me and gave me a small laugh. Sleep? is there such a thing?   
Oooo that bad huh?  
Yeah I couldn't stop thinking about my mom's necklace.   
Apparently by wearing Leah's mom's heart necklace is how Leah and Jane got here. Also if they put it on here they won't go back to their own time. It's very strange and no one can explain it. It's ok, maybe your mother knew it was going to happen and fixed it so you'd come here to be with us  
Leah smiled and gave me a small hug. Thanks Darry, that helps a lot.   
I smiled back at her,not a problem.  
We finished making breakfast and put the plates out on the table. We were both silent for a while until Leah broke the silence. Ummmm Darry?, she asked turning pink.  
  
She mumbled something that I couldn't hear.  
  
  
I had understood exactly what she said, but I wanted her to say it slowly so I asked her to repeat what she said. Leah blushed more and then said slowly Do you think Johnny likes me?   
She then looked at me as if waiting for an answer. I thought about it for a while. This seemed bigger than just a yes or no type of answer. Thoughts of Leah and Johnny together flooded my mind. They seemed to be meant for each other. I shook my head to clear out all of the mushy thoughts that were invading my brain. Leah was looking at me curiously. she asked gently.  
I gave her a weak smile and said, Yes I think he likes you, I think he likes you a lot, but is too shy to tell you.  
She looked extremely thoughtful and then got up from her chair. Thanks Darry you've helped a lot   
No problem, I said as I watched her leave the room. No problem at all.  
  
Leah's POV  
  
I left the kitchen feeling slightly lightheaded. Johnny liked me! I had a feeling he did and then Darry clarified it. Ok Leah calm down you don't want to end up all stupid and giggly about this, I told myself.  
I walked into the room that Jane and I shared and bounced on the bed. She raised her arm and tried to swat at me. Guess what Jane? I asked excitedly.  
Ohhh no I thought, remind me to smack myself if I get too girly You're ruining my sleep, she answered.  
I shook my head. No even better than that, I cried.   
I heard incoherent mumbling coming from the bed and then Jane sat up and asked sarcastically Now what could be better then ruining my sleep?  
Johnny likes me, I told her.  
I know, she said and sank back down onto the pillow.  
How could you know?  
Everyone knows, now go away cause I'm tired. Ok ok I'm leaving.   
Everyone knows? Oh great another time when I'm oblivious to all that's going on around me. I took a deep breath and told myself that little scene in the bedroom was the absolute last time I was going to make a fool of myself over Johnny. Now how am I going to get him to say something? I began to think and after a while I could almost hear gears turning in my head. I walked to the couch with my machine brain and fell asleep.  
  
Hey guys do you think she's awake?  
A loud voice brought me back from Sleep land. Then another one retorted, Well Two- Bit she's probably awake now.   
I opened my eyes and saw the gang standing over me. I took a pillow and placed it over my head only to have it removed by Sodapop. C'mon Kitten it's time to wake up, he said   
Yeah it's a bright and sunny day, added Dally  
. I rolled over on my stomach and flipped them all off. they all cried.   
Not much of a morning person is she? remarked Steve  
. I felt someone gently push me. C'mon Leah you gotta get up now, said Johnny.  
I rolled over and looked at him. Hmmmm perfect kiss moment, I thought, no wait we're not alone. Then something happened that I didn't even expect. Maybe she's like Sleeping Beauty,said Two Bit jokingly.   
Sleeping Beauty? What the hell? cried Dally.  
You know she has to be awakened by a kiss.  
Wow is it just me or did it get hot in here all of a sudden?  
Well you could just wait until she blushes enough to wake her up, joked Soda.  
I sat up and ran my hand over my hair. Ok I'm up are you happy now?  
, said Steve.   
All of the other's nodded. Yeah it's good to have in the land of the living, said Darry.   
Welcome to daytime, added Pony.  
I just looked at them all Ok then.  
Two Bit turned to Dally and muttered something. I could make out too bad, Johnny, kiss, likes, Leah,.  
Dally just smiled and slapped Two Bit on the back. Male bonding, go figure. In a minute Johnny and I were all alone in the room. He sat next to me on the couch and said my name. I turned to look at him and at that moment he kissed me. I was shocked.   
He smiled at me, Well I am 16 years old so if I kiss a girl it shouldn't be a big deal.  
I responded by kissing him again and then we both turned red.  
  
Oooooo what's going to happen now? See they don't even kiss until chapter 10, I'm trying not to rush this story. Please R/R.


	11. Movie Madness

Movie Madness  


  
Disclaimer: I only own Leah and Jane.  
A/N Thanks for all of the reviews!!!  
  
*Jane's POV  
  
What? Light? Ohh no, not light! Ok, now who's moving the bed? Wait, I know my eyelids work. Slowly now, steady. There we go, now they're open. So, who's moving the bed?  
Ohh hi Leah  
Hey Jane. I know I should've let you sleep but it's 10:00  
And your point is? She laughed and pulled the covers off of me. I tried to grab them back but no such luck.  
C'mon Jane. She smiled her special evil Leah smile. I think Ponyboy was asking if you're awake. Oooo, now she had me. She just had to go and mention the boy I might like a little, didn't she? C'mon, he was nice, smart, good looking, and he wasn't a troublemaker. I sat up and then ran into the bathroom to take a shower.  
When I got out of the shower, Leah was standing by the door with a slight smile on her face.  
What's with you?  
I forgot to tell you about last night.  
Last night? What about last night? You didn't plan world domination and not include me?  
  
Well, what then?  
Johnny kissed me.  
Really! That's great!  
Now maybe we can get Pony to kiss you.  
Hehe, now what are you talking about?  
You know that you like him.  
  
Maybe? Jane, you talk about him in your sleep  
I blushed. Ummm I don't say anything umm private do I?  
She laughed a little. Nope, you keep it clean, and if you don't I'm already asleep.  
Ok, that's good.  
Why do you ask? Do you think you're saying stuff like that?  
No of course not! Well, there is a slight possibility.  
She did the evil grin thing again. It's a good thing I don't talk in my sleep.  
  
Just kidding Jane. Sort of.  
So are we going to tell the guys about you and Johnny.  
Actually, I'd rather not for a while.  
Ok, that's no problem. I get it.  
Shall we go into the kitchen and see if your dream lover is there?  
  
Just kidding, just kidding.  
Then we walked into the kitchen laughing. When we got there all of the guys were there. Why am I not surprised? I went over to the stove and got a piece of bacon, and then I handed one to Leah.   
Mmmmm, bacony goodness, I said.  
That got me weird looks from everyone in the room. Time to change the subject.  
So, what are the plans for today?  
I might hang out with Johnny later, Leah said.  
The rest of are going to go hang around, said Steve.  
I have to go to work, said Darry.  
Do any of you want to go to the movies with me?  
Sorry Pony but I think we're all busy, said Darry apologetically.  
I'll go with you Ponyboy, I piped up. Leah gave me a very amused look. I cleared my throat and said That is if you don't mind.  
Not at all. Two Bit nudged Dally. What is with them and nudging? I'll have to investigate that later. Leah went over to Johnny and gave him a hug. Then she gave one to everyone else.  
  
*twenty minutes later*  
So, these are the movie houses of the sixties huh?  
Yeah, great isn't it.  
You're telling me. Some times it takes fifteen dollars to see a movie and get snacks in 2002.  
Wow, you can do all that for about four dollars here.  
Damn, you can't get anything for four dollars in our time.  
Shall we see the film? he asked in a fake snob voice.  
I took his arm, Why yes Ponyboy I think we shall.  
Unfortunately the only movie that wasn't sold out was a romantic foreign film.  
We spent the next two hours laughing and throwing popcorn at the horrible dubbing.  
When we left the theater we were laughing so hard it was hard to breathe.  
Wow, usually I just watch the movies, Pony gasped.  
Well you've never been to the movies with me, I said.  
No, I haven't and it was an experience to remember.  
Is that a good thing or a bad thing.  
It's a good thing. Then he kissed me very softly. Wow, Pony's ears can get red!   
I'm s -s-orry he stammered.  
What are you apologizing for? I kissed him back to see if his ears could get redder. They could. He just stood there blushing and mumbling.  
Well now we're in league with Leah and Johnny.  
You mean?  
Yeah, they kissed yesterday.  
  
She didn't want me to tell the guys.  
Yeah, let's keep this quiet for a day or two. I don't want to put up with the teasing.  
Yeah, especially from Two Bit.  
When we got home we saw Leah and Johnny sitting on the couch together. Pony looked at me and rolled his eyes. I poked him in the side and kissed him again. Leah and Johnny looked up from the couch and saw us. We blushed and then I said Leah, I know you guys do that.  
She just smiled and said, Pony and Johnny looked at each other and grinned.  
Great, now we all have a secret to share from the other guys, I said. Everyone laughed and then we shook on it. Haha, now we know something they don't know!  
  
  



	12. Whew

*Whew*   


Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I only own Leah and Jane. Please do not try and sue me because believe me you won't get much.   
A/N. I love getting reviews from you guys, keep them up. Also Leah has been with the guys for about three months now and Jane been there for about two. Hey I'm not going to describe everyday.  
  
*Johnny's POV *2 weeks later*  
  
  
Well, it was official. Leah was my girlfriend now and Jane was Ponyboy's. Not really Ponyboy's because that makes it sound like he owns her, and even I know that's not a good basis for a healthy relationship. It was more like they both knew they both liked each other and they would hang out more, but this could have kissing added in. Dally and the other guys had always warned us about girls. They were talking about the Greasy kind. The girls that were loudmouthed, too flirty, wore too much makeup and tight clothing, and swore too much.  
None of them ever said a thing about girls like Leah and Jane. I guess because no one ever thought that nice, intelligent, funny girls would even acknowledge our existence. Sometimes I think Pony and I are the luckiest guys in the world because we've found girls we can just be ourselves with, and I hope the girls feel the same way. I left the war zone that was my house and went over to the Curtis's. When I opened the door, Leah was standing there with a smile on her face. "Morning Johnny", she said "Hey Leah, how are you?" "I'm pretty good." I nodded and saw the look on her face. It seemed almost pained. We had  
decided to keep our relationships a secret from the other guys,and sometimes it was hard to pretend. I wanted to kiss her and just sit and talk like we do when  
we are alone. I know keeping it a secret is hard on Ponyboy too because he told so me yesterday.   
*yesterday* The bold text is Ponyboy.  
I was walking around and I saw Ponyboy in the lot and went over to him.  
"Hey Pony."   
**"Oh hey Johnny".**  
"What are you doing out here?"   
**"Ohh I don't know. Just thinking I guess" **  
"Well that's always a good thing to do"   
**"Suppose so" **  
There was a short pause and then Ponyboy burst out with  
** "Johnny, I think I want to tell the other's about Jane and I" **  
"Really?"  
** "Yes" **  
"Why exactly?"  
** "Because pretending is getting hard. Sometimes I want to just be with her, and we have to sneak around just to do that."**  
"I know what you mean. It is getting difficult. Do you think we should tell them?"  
** "I don't know. The reason we all decided to keep it quiet was so the guys wouldn't make fun of us." **  
"Do you mean make fun of just us or us and the girls?"   
**"All of us of course. I'm not embarrassed that I like Jane, but I don't want to put up with all of the teasing and lectures."**  
"I see what you mean. Can't you just imagine the guys trying to lecture us about  
relationships and relations?" Ponyboy laughed out loud   
**"Can you imagine Two Bit's lecture?"**  
I started laughing myself.   
"Or Dally's?"  
By now we were  
laughing so had we were falling over. Ponyboy managed to gasp out:   
**"So.. do. you.. think..we should.....tell the...girls?"**  
"Haha.... Yeah... we probably should..."   
**"I think...*gasp* they feel the same way." **  
" So ...*pause*... do I."  
We agreed to ask Leah and Jane about telling the guys the next morning.  
  
*Back to where the story was*  
  
I went inside and saw Jane and Ponyboy sitting on the couch.   
Are we alone?", I asked. Pony nodded," Yeah the other's won't be back  
for a while."  
That's good. Umm Kit and Jane?  
They both looked at me.   
"Yes?"  
"Ponyboy and I have been talking a lot",I began  
"About what?" asked Leah  
"We want to tell the other's we're together", Pony said  
Leah and Jane started laughing. It sort of puzzled Pony and me. "What 's so funny" he   
asked?  
"Leah and I were going to tell you the same thing", Jane said.  
Johnny and I laughed with them and then we all embraced. We were in the middle of celebratory kissing when the guys walked in. We all quickly broke apart. "Hey guys", Leah said.  
Two-Bit raised an eyebrow,"What do we have here?"  
"Ohh I'm Pony's girlfriend and Leah and Johnny are together", Jane replied.  
Sodapop looked at Ponyboy and grinned. Darry, Steve, and Dally stood there for a moment. I wasn't sure what Dally was going to say. I knew he liked the girls, but I was the sort of pet of the gang. I wasn't supposed to have a girlfriend in his eyes. Just then Dally smiled a little. "That's great guys," he said.  
All of the others agreed. *Whew* 


	13. Celebration

Celebration  


  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I only own the Leah and part of Jane.  
A/N Thanks for the reviews guys, they keep me going.  
  
5 months later  
  
Dally 's POV.  
  
Well, I couldn't believe it. Today was Johnny's birthday and the kid was 17. Johnny never even seemed like he was old enough to be 16, he and Pony looked about the same age. But now he seemed a lot older. He had grown about three inches and his voice deepened even more. It all seemed like a sign of something, but of what?   
"That's crazy Dallas," I told myself. "He's just getting older that's all"   
I started to leave my house and then suddenly remembered something. "No wonder he seems older!" "He doesn't have those animals living with him anymore." About two weeks ago Johnny's parents took off like mine did. But unlike my parents they left a note  
" Dear Johnny.  
We don't wanna live here anymore. You're almost 17, you can care for yourself.  
There's money at the bank for ya. Maybe we'll see each other sometime,  
Nancy Cade..  
  
At least they told him there was money for him. I remember when he showed us that note. We were all at the Curtis' s and he came over and announced in a steady voice that his parents had moved out. When he said that we all turned and looked. Johnny looked different that day. I noticed that he wasn't slouching and his eyes were still black, but they didn't seem as lost. He smiled a small smile and said "This is one of the best days of my life." Then we all congratulated him.  
  
* Back to the Present*  
  
"Of course he seems different, he isn't being beat up every night." I reminded myself.  
When I got to the Curtis' s Soda opened the door.  
"Hey Dally," he greeted.  
"Hey Soda where's everyone one else?" I asked  
"They're all here, you're the last one."  
"Being fashionably late I see, a voice interrupted Soda's.  
I looked beyond Sodapop and saw Leah standing there.  
" Hey Dally," she cried.  
I walked past Soda, went to Leah, picked her up, and spun her around.  
" Hey Kitten what's happening?"  
Leah is Johnny's girlfriend, but she's like my little sister. Actually she and her friend Jane are like the whole gang's sisters. I just feel closer to Leah then I think any of the guys do. Well, not Johnny, but that's on a romantic level. I put her down and she said  
" Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
I knew she was teasing and I said, " I don't know why don't you find out." Then I started to tickle her. She shrieked with laughter and that brought everyone else into the room.  
"Ahem" Darry cleared his throat. I stopped tickling Leah and we both put on our " I am perfectly innocent faces."  
" What were you two doing?" Two Bit asked raising an eyebrow.  
" Yeah Dally, you weren't trying to steal her away, were you?" kidded Johnny.  
" Nawwww, you can have. I'll stick to the roll of big brother, " I half- joked.  
" Ok, now what's with acting like I'm not here," said Leah a smile.  
Jane shook her head at us and said "Kids". This caused us all to start laughing, because being a month younger than Ponyboy Jane was the youngest.  
" Why don't we actually start on the party," said Steve.  
" Hey I'm up for that," said Ponyboy.  
" Pony you're always up for something that involves chocolate cake." said Soda  
" Yeah, that's how we wake him up in the morning. We just wave the chocolate cake fumes under his nose." joked Leah. We all laughed and went into the living room. On the table were a few packages for Johnny. Leah and Jane started snickering and we all turned and looked at him.  
" We're sorry." Said Jane. "We were just imagining Johnny with a party hat on his head and a big fake smile on his face."  
" Like those kids in the commercials." Added Leah. Then she took a deep breath and said,  
" Really, we're sorry, and we're done now.  
Johnny opened the first package. It was a jean jacket from Steve, Two Bit and I.  
" Hey thanks guys, he said and put it on. Next was a small ring from the Curtis's.  
" Wow guys, thanks a lot. Then Johnny opened the last present. Out fell a pack of papers stapled together.  
" We didn't really have a lot of money so Jane and I finished our novel for you. It's about a young man who knows he's going to be murdered and he must choose how to spend his last day on earth." Said Leah.  
Now it was all of our turn to say ," Wow."   
" You guys wrote all of that?" asked Darry amazed.  
"Yeah," said Jane. Then Leah and Johnny kissed briefly.  
" Thanks a lot guys, this really means a lot to me."  
" Hey Johnny, you're part of the family," said Soda. He looked around at all of us.  
" Actually, you all are," he said in a softer voice. There was a silence then Leah exclaimed  
" Group hug!" We all laughed and actually did hug. Then Steve got up and came back carrying a chocolate cake covered in candles. We all started on " Happy Birthday," with Leah and Jane's voices carrying over all of ours. Johnny just looked around and beamed.  
" Blow them out," said Two Bit.  
Johnny took a deep breath and then Jane cried out, " Don't spit on the cake." Which caused Johnny to burst out laughing and then he tried again and blew the candles out. We all cheered a bit and then Pony looked at all of us, " Cake?" he asked with a hopeful grin.  
" Sure kid," I said and then we all ate the cake and laughed and talked all day.  
  
A/N. Wow chapter 13 already. *Get's all teary eyed* It seems like I only just started on this story. Keep reading and reviewing guys. The story's about to get interesting.  
Firechild.  
  



	14. Five Minutes

**Five Minutes****  
**

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, I only own Leah and some of Jane.  
A/N Keep reading and reviewing guys, I love you guys!  
  
*One month later*  
*Leah's POV*  
  
  
Ohhh god I feel sick. Is there something going around? I walked into the kitchen and just like most days saw all the guys standing around. And Jane because technically she's not a guy. Darry looked at me with his concerned parental figure face.  
Leah are you ok? You look pale.  
I'm fine Darry.  
I went to the table and noticed that there were no seats. I looked around and then finally just sat in Johnny's lap.  
I said to him with a grin.  
He grinned back, Hello yourself.  
Guys cut it out with the PDA joked Two Bit.  
Johnny and I laughed I knew we were both thinking If only you knew  
You see, Johnny and I had gotten pretty intimate. Actually very intimate, but only once. It was on his birthday (some present) and we had protection. We're not the kind of people that would do that without it. Still, I didn't want the others to know for a while. Johnny was 17 and I would be in three months, so we weren't like 14 or something. Now that would be young. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a horrible feeling in my stomach. I got up quickly from Johnny's lap and ran to the trash can.  
Leah what...... said Dally.  
He didn't get to finish though because he was interrupted by me throwing up my breakfast and whatever else was in my stomach. They all jumped up from the table.  
Leah are you ok? asked Steve.  
Are you coming down with something? asked Pony.  
I shook my head. I don't know, I said in a small voice.   
Why don't you go lie down? Darry suggested.  
I nodded and went back to my room.  
I had an idea of what was wrong but I didn't want to say.  
Now when was the last time I had my period? I thought   
Ohh no, it was four weeks ago.   
Wait, but we had protection.  
Yes, but that's not 100% percent sure.  
I tried to think of what they would all think. I knew the guys would be a little upset, but then they would be there for me. What about Johnny? What would he say? Suddenly I remembered the night of his birthday.  
  
*flashback*  
  
We were in Johnny's bed and then he turned to me and said, Leah I want you to know if anything happens I will be there for you.  
By we both knew he meant pregnancy.  
You say that now but what if........ my voice trailed off.  
Johnny looked me straight in the eye, I mean it Leah, if it does happen I won't abandon you. You could even live here. My parents left me a ton of money, I guess they never bothered using themselves.  
Do you honestly mean it John? I had just called him John for the first time.  
Yes, I mean it with all my heart.   
Corny yes, but still meaningful. We embraced and then he kissed me.  
  
* end of flashback*  
  
I was extremely glad I had remembered that. I knew Johnny meant every word he said, and that the rest of the gang wouldn't abandon me. I needed to be sure though, because this was the biggest moment of my life. I left my room and went to the front door and called something about getting fresh air. Then I left and started walking towards the small drugstore down the street. When I went into the drugstore I was pretty nervous. I just went straight to the pharmaceutical area and picked out a pregnancy test. I went up to the counter and ignored the glares of the old man behind the counter.  
Thank you, I mumbled and then left quickly.  
Once back at the Curtis's, I managed to get in without any seeing me. I went to the bathroom and shut the door. I opened the box and followed the instructions. The box said to wait five minutes, and I did. But that was the longest five minutes of my life. The box said that if it was negative, the line would be pink and I'd be relieved. If it was positive however, there would be a thin blue line and my life would be changed forever. After what seemed like a lifetime the five minutes were up. I took a deep breath and remembered what Johnny told me about being there for me if this happened, and I knew it was true.Then I thought of the guys and Jane and how they would would not abandon me either. I took another breath and looked at the pregnancy test. On it was a thin blue line.  
  
  
Wow! Were you expecting that? I'm just wondering......... Ok as I said the story is about to get interesting and now it has. Please R/R and tell me what you think.  
Firechild.  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Shock

Shock  


  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I only own Leah and part of Jane.  
A/N. Wow, I've hit 40 reviews! Thanks guys!  
  
*Leah's Pov*  
*Right where we left off*  
  
I sat on the toilet seat and stared at the pregnancy test in my hand. Positive. In eight months Johnny and I were going to be parents. Wait, what about school. I want to graduate even if I have to put off college for a while. I sat there thinking off all the possibilities, then one came to mind. I knew a girl last year that was in a similar situation as mine. She asked if she could home school by correspondence with her school, and that way she was able to get her diploma. Ok, that's figured out. I'll probably do better if I'm working by myself anyway. Hmmm, ok and Johnny said I could live at his place. So some of the important details are worked out. Now, how am I going to tell them?  
  
* Jane's POV*  
I was sitting on the couch with my head on Pony's lap and Johnny sitting next to me. Leah came into the room and she looked pretty upset.  
Where's everyone else?  
They all went out to different places. said Pony.  
Leah nodded and then started trembling. Johnny got up from the couch and went over to her.  
Leah, what's wrong?  
You better sit down, she said in a soft, trembling voice.  
  
*Johnny's POV*  
I sat down on the couch and Leah whispered in my ear.  
Do you remember what you said on your birthday?  
I did and then I whispered back, Yes, and I meant every word?  
What was this all about? Maybe she just had a nightmare or something and needed to be reassured. Then with a slow and steady hand she reached into her pocket and pulled out a slender white object.  
Do you know what this, Johnny? she asked.  
I had an idea of what it was. It looked like the pregnancy test my mom used when I was thirteen. Luckily it was negative.  
Yes, I said in a low voice, knowing my life was about to change.  
Leah turned the test over and I saw the blue line. That meant positive. I was going to be a father.  
Leah looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
I'm sorry, she sobbed.  
I drew her in close to me.  
It's not your fault, we'll work it out together.  
This absolutely shocked me, but I was sticking to my word. I wasn't going to abandon her, I loved her.  
  
*Ponyboy's POV*  
  
I glanced over at Leah and Johnny and saw Leah take something from her pocket. Then Johnny looked at it, and them he embraced her. They both looked like they were crying. I was surprised. Greaser guys usually don't cry. The last time Johnny did was when those Socs beat the crap out of him. I knew this was serious.  
  
* Jane's POV*  
  
I saw Leah and Johnny and heard the soft sobs. I looked at Pony and noted he seemed as perplexed as I was.  
What do you think is wrong?  
I don't know, Johnny usually doesn't cry.  
I stood up and knelt down by Leah.  
Hun, what's wrong? I asked.  
She opened her hand and I saw the pregnancy test with the hint of blue. Oh my lord. She was going to have a baby. I looked up at Johnny and saw his expression. It was shocked but at the same time, slightly happy.  
  
* Leah's POV*  
  
Well, now Jane and Johnny knew. I looked at Ponyboy and motioned for him to come over. He did, silently, with a curious expression on his face.  
Ponyboy, I.... I mean we. I motioned to Johnny. We're going to have baby.  
He looked at both of us with a shocked expression. Then he knelt down next to Jane and took my shaking hand.  
  
* Pony's POV*  
I couldn't believe it, Johnny, Johnnycakes, the pet of the gang. Who used to remind me of a little, lost puppy. He was going to be a father at 17 years old. And Leah was still 16 for another two or three months. I knew they both needed my support so I took Leah's hand and gave her and Johnny a small smile.  
It'll be ok guys, Jane and I are with you all the way.  
Yeah, we definitely are, said Jane.  
Johnny looked at us both with eyes wet with tears, Thanks guys.  
  
* Johnny's POV*  
I knew this was going to to be hard. Hell, this was going to be incredibly hard. But I had support. We, had support. From our best friends in the world. I put my arm around Leah's shoulder. I was starting to get used to the idea of being a father. I would be a better one than mine ever was, that's for sure. How are we going to tell the others? If I was scared at what Dally would say if I had a girlfriend, I was terrified at what he would say when he found out she was pregnant.  
  
Ok, that's chapter 15. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. R/R please!!!!!!!!!  
Firechild.


	16. Small Signs of Life

Small Signs of Life  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I only own Leah and Jane.  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys.  
The beginning of the chapter is a short conversation between Leah, Jane, Johnny, and Pony that takes place two weeks after chapter 15.  
  
* Leah's POV  
  
Now I was six weeks pregnant. Luckily enough for me you usually don't start to show until about the third month. That way none of the guys would know until I told them. Funny, it wasn't so hard telling Johnny.   
Then Jane spoke up   
Do you want us to be with you when you tell them?  
I managed a small smile.  
That makes it sound like I'm going to tell my parents, I said.   
Well, in a way you are, said Pony.  
Yeah, we are all a family, said Johnny.  
Pony looked at me with a slightly serious look on his face. Leah, I think Soda suspects something.   
A look of alarm crossed all of our faces. What, why? asked Johnny  
Pony looked down at the ground. Sometimes Leah gets sick in the middle of the night, and Soda's noticed.  
He thinks you might be turning bulimic or something.   
Bulimic ? I asked.  
Wow, he couldn't have been any further from the truth., said Jane  
There was a long period of silence. Just when we were all about to fall asleep, I spoke up. I want to tell the guys, and soon.   
Are you sure you don't want us there?asked Johnny.  
I'm sure, I need to do this alone.   
We understand, said Pony.  
Thanks guys.  
  
Two weeks later  
*Jane's POV*  
When I opened my eyes, Leah was standing straight over me with a big smile on her face. It's too early for cheerfulness, I mumbled.  
Leah completely ignored me and pulled up her shirt. Look, she said indicating her stomach.  
I looked and noticed a slight bulge on her stomach. You had to look closely and her shirt hid it. Pretty amazing isn't it? she asked.  
How far along are you? I asked  
. Two months, she answered.   
It's so weird to think of something growing inside of me. she said  
. Yeah, it is pretty surreal.  
Leah then looked like she was really upset.   
I'm going to tell them today.  
By them I know she meant Steve, Dally, Darry, Soda and Two Bit. I also knew how hard it was for her, but she wanted to do it alone.  
Good luck, I said.  
  
  
* Dally's POV*  
I sat down on a bench in the lot and put my head on my knees. Just as I was about to really drift off I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked up and saw an extremely pale Leah. Without warning she burst into tears, and buried her head on my shoulder. I started to comfort her, but there was a secret thought in the back of my mind. I hope nobody sees this   
Sure, I loved Leah like she was my little sister, but I had a reputation to keep up. If someone saw me being emotional, I might be at a disadvantage for a fight. Leah lifted her tear stained face from my shoulder and mumbled something. What? I asked.  
She took a deep breath and repeated what she said. I have something extremely important to tell , but I'm afraid of what you're going to say.  
I'm sure it's not that bad. I said.  
Before I tell you I need to ask you something.   
What do you think of me and Johnny's relationship?   
I think it's a good thing.  
Johnny seems a lot happier.   
She seemed to be blushing a little.   
Are we also talking about the physical part?  
Leah just looked down at the ground.  
Johnny's seventeen and you almost are, so I think you guys are old enough to make that descion.  
Also if Johnny's going to be doing anything at least its with someone he cares about.   
So what did you want to tell me?  
Well, there's no other way to really put this, she said.   
There was a pause and then she choked out the words, I'm pregnant.  
Wait a minute. Pregnant? As in going to have a baby? I looked at her. She seemed upset , and yet extremely relieved at the same time. Pregnant? I echoed.  
she said  
. How, when who?   
I think you know how Dally.   
Now it was my turn to turn slightly red. I'm two months pregnant, she told me.  
Haven't you told anybody else?  
I was in complete shock. I never expected anything like this to happen. I wasn't really mad though, maybe a little upset. Jane, Pony, and Johnny have known for a month now, she said.  
Wait a minute, I said  
. Johnny's the father isn't he?  
Leah now looked like she was going to throw up. Yeah, she whispered.  
Wow, I always thought I would be the first one to be a dad. I said.  
Leah smiled sadly and said, I feel like you guys are going to kick me out of the gang, but at least I know Johnny will stay with me.   
How is the kid taking this?  
I didn't want Johnny to turn into an emotional wreck over this. He's gotten used to it, and he seems pretty happy actually.   
But he's also scared, and so am I.   
I can't believe it. Weren't you guys careful?   
Of course we were, we're not stupid Dallas.  
Oh no, she's calling me Dallas. It happened once and we had protection, but nothing's one hundred percent sure.   
Only once?   
Yeah, almost exactly two months ago.   
Mentally I counted back in my head.   
That would make it around Johnny's birthday then. Now she was really blushing. That must've been some birthday present, I said teasingly. Are you mad at us? No I'm not mad, just very surprised. Hey, that means I'll be an uncle.  
She laughed, and then took my hand and guided it towards her stomach. When she put my hand on the lower part of her stomach I could feel a small bump. It was incredible. If anyone ever wants to feel amazing then they should touch the stomachs of their pregnant friends. Ok I know that sounds weird, but just trust me on this. Even more amazing was the fact that this was Johnny's kid. Little, scared, hurt Johnny. He wasn't like that anymore though. This was his son or daughter inside Leah. I didn't say anything, just kept my hand there for a minute. I removed my hand and said, That's incredible.  
I know and it will be even more incredible when the baby starts kicking.  
Just then I noticed the rest of the gang walking over towards us.  
  
* Leah's POV*  
  
When I saw all of the guys I noticed the looks on their faces. They looked like Dally's when I told him I was pregnant. Johnny looked kinda sheepish. Darry was the first to speak up. We uh hear you're going to be a mom.  
Yeah, said quietly  
. I know you wanted to tell them, but Soda said you might be bulimic and it just spilled out, said Johnny.  
It's ok, I said.  
He came over and put his arms around me. Johnny told us about all the plans you guys have made about this, said Darry.  
I'm proud of you two because they are very realistic plans, and you're both being adults about this.  
said Darry. Soda, Steve and Two Bit all just looked at my stomach. Can you see anything yet?' asked Two Bit.  
I pulled up my shirt and heard the gasps. I guess because when my shirt was pulled up, and you saw the bulge, and knew I was pregnant it made it more real. Gently, Soda put his hand on my stomach and moved his fingers over the lump. The rest of the gang followed. They all seemed pretty happy, surprised, and scared like me and Johnny. Ok, that's enough of that. I said pulling my shirt down.  
They all laughed and then Steve said, Congratulations Johnny.   
Thanks man, said Johnny.  
Wow, a baby. said Soda.   
Yeah, just think in seven months you guys'll be parents. said Jane.  
It was a weird thought. Pony must've read our minds because he said, It doesn't seem real does it?   
You guys'll be great parents, said Dally smiling a little.  
Even though I tried to stop it, I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. Johnny hugged me tighter. It's ok Leah, don't cry, said Darry.  
Yeah, you're part of the family now, said Steve.  
And families should stick together, said Soda.  
Through thick and thin, said Two Bit.  
Then he broke out with, I still can't believe you're going to be a dad, he said looking at Johnny.   
We all laughed. Neither can I, but I know I'll be used to it when I'm holding the baby, said Johnny.   
Yeah, there's actually going to be a real human being, said Pony.   
Pretty amazing, said Steve.   
Yeah, it really is, I said.  
  
  
  
Ok that chapter 16. Well? Good? Bad? Please review.  
firechild. For those of you confused about the chapter title. I called it that because you can barely see Leah's pregnancy when she pulls up her shirt.


	17. So Much to Look Forward To

So Much to Look Forward Too  
Disclaimer: I only own Leah and Jane.  
A/N. Yay more reviews. Except someone posted the same one four times *Cough mouse cough* JK. I haven't gotten any flames either. Why is that?  
  
* One Month Later*  
*Soda's POV*  
  
I saw Leah and Jane stretched out on the couch and found myself staring at them. Right now Leah was three months pregnant. If that alone isn't big news, she's also carrying Johnny's child. Saying it that way makes it sound like a soap opera though. They've been through a lot, and we're all watching out for them. The gang has to stick together. The good thing is they're not acting all woe is us, and expecting help all the time. Darry actually told me he thought they were handling it pretty well. I think the one thing we still couldn't get over the fact that it was Johnny's baby. None of us ever thought he would be the first to have a kid. I think everyone thought it would be me actually. I'm glad it wasn't. That's a lot of responsibility. The thing is though I think Johnny can handle it. Having such a rough home life has made him grow up faster. He seems like an adult now. He didn't seem like a little kid before, but now he seemed a lot older. I think the other guys have noticed it too. Jane saw me looking at them and called me over. Hey Soda, come over here.   
Yeah, come on, said Leah.  
I walked over to them and stretched out on the couch.  
So how's everything with you guys? I asked.   
Nothing much, said Jane.  
Just usual morning sickness and whatnot, said Leah.  
Why do they even call it morning sickness?' asked Jane.  
Yeah, because you usually get sick in the middle of the night or in the afternoon, I said.   
Leah shrugged. I have no idea, but at least it's supposed to stop soon.   
She shuddered, Or I could be one of those women that have morning sickness all nine months.   
That wouldn't be good. said Jane. Not at all, I agreed.  
So have you felt it kick yet? I asked.  
Leah shook her head, No I'm only in the third month, it's to early for kicking.  
Oh ok, I said.  
Hey where's Johnny? I asked.  
said Jane.  
Oh yeah I forgot, I said.  
Johnny had gotten a job at the drugstore around the corner. The same one Leah got her pregnancy test from. I don't know how it happened, but somehow there was a lot of money left at the bank for Johnny, so they'd be set for the baby. They still wanted to have extra income though, so Johnny got the drugstore job and Leah starts as a sort of assistant next week at the doctor's office that she's going to for the baby. What about everyone else?  
Hmmm I guess they're around,   
said Jane. They should be back soon, said Leah.  
A minute after she said that, all the guys (minus Johnny) walked through the door. Wow I'm psychic, Leah said.  
She and Jane started laughing hysterically. Everyone looked at them like they were nuts. Hormones said Two Bit, shaking his head.  
No it's not, said Leah. Then she smiled a semi evil smile.  
Believe me, when it's hormone's you'll know   
Oh yeah. said Jane. Mood swings and all that. Mood swings? asked Steve.  
Yup, one minute I'll be nice, then I'll want to bite your head off, then I'll start crying for no reason., said Leah cheerfully.   
Ohh, and you can't forget the weird food cravings, pitched in Jane.   
Of course, I'll eat either numerous amounts of normal food or I'll want things like pickle and banana sandwiches, said Leah.   
Pickle and Banana? asked Pony.  
Well for some reason being pregnant makes you want to eat weird foods.   
There's so much to look forward to, said Dally slightly sarcastically. Yeah well when you want weird stuff just let us know in advance, said Darry.  
Leah smiled. Sure I will.  
Then Johnny came in. Hey guys, he greeted.  
we all said.  
He went over to Leah and gave her a small kiss. They're not very much into PDA. What's going on? he asked.  
We were just discussing what's going to happen during Leah's pregnancy, said Two Bit.  
You know, mood swings and all that.   
Johnny nodded. I see.  
Eventually my stomach will start growing, said Leah.  
Yeah, it'll get pretty big, said Jane.  
We all looked at Leah trying to see her with a large stomach. It was kind of difficult because Leah's not very big. That will look interesting, said Dally voicing all of our thoughts.  
Sure will, I said   
Is there any difference between this month and last month?   
asked Darry, meaning her stomach. A little bit, said Leah pulling up her shirt. We could all see that the bump on her stomach had gotten larger. Johnny rested his hand there. Then they both looked at each other. It was one of those moments when they seemed all in love and what not. That's a stupid thing to say because I know they love each other. They broke their gaze and then Leah said, Do we have any pickles?  
We all laughed, and a confused Johnny asked, 


	18. Birthday Present

Birthday Present  


  
Disclaimer: I only own Leah and Jane.   
A/N I'm still wondering why I haven't been flamed. Don't flame me because I said that though. I'm really happy with all the reviews guys. Thanks!   
  
* Fourth month*  
*Two Bit's POV*  
  
Tomorrow was Leah's birthday, then she and Johnny would be both be seventeen. Right now she was four months pregnant. By now, if you looked at her you could tell she was pregnant if her shirt was pulled down. You still had to look closely though. We had all gotten pretty used to the idea of a baby. A baby. Wow. A little tiny person that would come out of Leah in about five months. I shuddered. I was glad I was a guy because giving birth looked painful. Jane told us that Leah had a nightmare the other night. In her dream she had the baby, but the nurses took it away from her because she was a teenager. We were going to make sure that didn't happen.   
  
* The next day*  
  
*Steve's POV*  
  
Hey Steve come over here Soda called.  
What? I called back.  
I need you to help us with this, he replied.  
You mean the crib?  
No, Steve..... of course the crib, he said.  
We had all pooled our money and gotten Leah and Johnny a crib for her birthday. It was definitely a useful item. Jane had gotten Leah something else, but had contributed towards the crib fund.  
Where do you guys wanna put it? asked Darry  
Why not just in the living room, suggested Pony.  
The living room? asked Dally.  
Yeah sure, so when they walk in they can see it, then we'll all act normal.  
I like it, I like it, said Two Bit.  
Where are they anyway? asked Jane  
Doctor's appointment, I told her.  
I'm glad the baby's healthy, she said.  
Dally went over to her, Believe me kid, so am I.  
  
* Johnny's POV*  
  
I walked out of the doctor's office with Leah. Once again, she had been given a clean bill of health for the baby. The doctor told us that the birth might be a little more difficult for Leah because she was small. She also told us that we shouldn't worry about it. We were both definitely relieved about that. Right now we were heading back to the Curtis's for her birthday. Today she was seventeen. I spent a lot of time thinking of what to get her for her birthday. Finally I decided on a ring I saw in a store. It wasn't exactly an engagement ring, even though I wanted to marry her. It was more of a promise ring. Something that would tell her I loved her, and would always. Love. Are Greaser guys supposed to be in love? Soda says he was in love with Sandy, so maybe some guys have been. It was a new experience for me. Not that I'm complaining though.  
  
* Dally's POV*  
  
When Leah and Johnny walked in we all said Happy Birthday,  
Thanks guys, Leah said with a smile.   
She had told us once before she hated having people sing happy birthday to her, and luckily Pony remembered. That kid sure is smart. I think he's the one that keeps all of us down to earth, but I would never tell him that. Their gazes both fell on the crib in the corner of the room. Leah looked like she was going to cry, and Johnny smiled. He used to not smile so much. Then Jane came over to Leah and gave her a small notebook. Leah looked down then gave Jane a hug.   
What is it? asked Steve.  
It's a journal, said Leah.  
Johnny started fumbling around with something in his pocket. He brought his hand out and opened it. In his had was a small silver ring. He slowly slipped it on her finger.  
It's a promise ring, he said.  
It's beautiful, she told him.  
Two Bit caught my gaze and grinned. I just nodded. We both knew that Leah and Johnny were going to end up together. This was one of those happy moments, like in the movies. Except this was real life. Soda coughed and they both looked at us.  
Sorry, Leah said  
It's ok, Pony told her.  
Johnny was now looking at the crib across the room.  
Is that for us? he asked.  
No we just thought we would save it for another one of us that's going to have a kid, joked Two Bit.  
Of course it's for you, Jane told him.  
Wow,he said. That's really great guys,  
Yeah, thanks so much, Leah said  
It's no problem, Darry told them.  
Leah just gasped. Immediately Johnny was asking her what was wrong. She just took his hand and put it on her stomach. He also gasped.  
What? I asked.  
The baby, it's kicking, he said.  
Really? asked Pony.  
Johnny nodded, Yeah, it feels like tiny flutters, Then he looked at me.  
Come here Dally, he said. I was wondering why me. Then I realized it was probably because out of all the guys, besides Johnny, I was the closest to Leah. I put my hand on her stomach and waited. I didn't have to wait long though. In a few seconds I could feel tiny flutters under my hand.  
Damn, I said.  
My thoughts exactly, Johnny said.  
You can actually tell there's a baby in there, I said.  
Believe me, I know, said Leah.  
Of course you know, it's your baby, called Two Bit.  
She laughed and motioned the rest of the guys over. Everyone had a similar reaction to me and Johnny. Leah leaned over and whispered in my ear, This is definitely a good birthday present.  
I bet it is, I told her.  
  
Ok that's chapter 18. How do you like it so far? Tell me what you think.  
Firechild


	19. Questions

Questions 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I only own Leah, Jane, and the plot. 

A/N. Thank you, thank you for the reviews. They really motivate me. This chapter takes place one month after chapter 18. On another note I'm going to clear a few things up that might be confusing. Leah is still living with the Curtises and will most likely do so until the baby is born. Also, up until this point she has been going to school. 

*Leah's POV* 

I adjusted my baggy sweater as i walked up the stairs to my high school. Today was the day when I was going to ask to start my home schooling. I was now five months pregnant and you could definitely tell if you saw me with a regular shirt on. Which was why I was wearing the sweater. I had been wearing baggy clothes for a couple of weeks, and luckily no one had said anything at all. I cautiously walked toward the main office. I stepped in and started chewing on my bottom lip. A bad habit of mine when I'm nervous.   
The secretary behind the desk said " Can I help you dear?"   
" Yes, umm I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. Walkan for a minute." I said with a tiny smile.   
"Well of course dear, go right ahead." she said.   
I thanked her and walked towards his office. Mr. Walkan was a very kind man, who was in his late fifties. I knew he wouldn't have a problem with my home schooling. I tapped lightly on the door.   
"Mr. Walkan?" I called softly.   
"Yes? Who is it?"   
" It's Leah Normans sir"   
"Ms. Normans, yes come in."   
I walked in and sat down at the chair in front of his desk.   
"One of my favorite students", he said smiling.   
" In fact, you just might be able to graduate early if you have enough credits."   
I swallowed. " Well sir, that was what I wanted to talk to you about."   
"Yes?"   
" I was wondering if it would be possible for me to home school by correspondence from now on?"   
He looked thoughtful and said, " Well usually this is only allowed by top students, which you definitely are."   
" Then will it be all right?" I asked hopefully.   
He sat there for a few minutes and wrote a few things down on a piece of paper.   
" Well you are a very responsible young woman," he said.   
As soon as he said "responsible" the baby kicked, reminding me that I wasn't so responsible after all.   
" We would simply mail your schoolwork back and forth, I trust you enough to send it in on the due dates."   
I sighed with relief.   
" Thank you sir, you don't know how much I needed this."   
" May I ask why you wish to do this?"   
I fidgeted around and tugged at my sweater.   
" Personal reasons."   
He looked at me carefully.   
" This wouldn't have anything to do with your pregnancy now would it?"   
I gasped. " How.. how did you know that?"   
I was scared he was going to start yelling at me or something of that sort.   
" Well you have gotten yourself into a fine mess haven't you?"   
I nodded weakly.   
" Well, my niece was in your same situation a few years ago."   
"She was only fourteen and ended up giving up her child."   
"I plan to keep my baby." I said.   
"You do?" he sounded a little surprised.   
" Yes, the baby's father is supportive, we have support from friends, a place to live,   
money, jobs, and you said I had a good chance of graduating early."   
He looked at me a little softer this time   
" Well you are a very special young woman" , he said.   
" Most girls in your situation wouldn't act like such an adult as you are."   
" Thank you very much, that means a lot to me."   
He looked slightly stern. "Even though you are a pregnant teenager Ms. Normans, I do have faith in you."   
"Sir, could you please not tell any of the faculty about this?"   
"Well, I guess it would be all right to tell them you had family issues."   
Another sigh of relief.   
" We'll send you the first packet tomorrow."   
"Thank you again sir."   
"Yes, but remember what I told you about responsibility," he said.   
" I will sir," I said and left the room, and then the school. 

* Dally's POV* 

I walked around outside for a while and then I heard someone behind me. " Looking for something?"   
I turned around. "Hey Leah, how are you."   
"Good, I just arranged my schoolwork situation."   
" That's great."   
" Tell me about it," she said with a laugh.   
I went over to her and looked at her stomach. " What does it look like now?"   
She pulled up her sweater and I could clearly see her round stomach. "It's getting bigger ," I said.   
"Well I hope it gets bigger," Leah said.   
I put my hand on her stomach and felt the tiny flutters under my hand.   
" Man, than never gets old.," I said.   
Leah smiled. " Well it's a little different when you're being kicked from the inside," she said.   
" I'd imagine."   
"Do you want to go for a walk with me?", she said.   
" Sure kid, that'd be tuff."   
We started walking for a while, just sort of looking around. Then we ran into Tony Brewer, a member of the Shepard gang. "   
Well, if it isn't Winston and the girl," he drawled.   
" Hello Tony," I said.   
Leah mumbled something.   
" What are you two doing here?" he asked.   
" Just walking, is that a problem for you?"   
He laughed. " Well, well, well, Dallas Winston's getting an attitude", he said with a smirk.   
" I always had an attitude you ass," I said.   
Leah just stood there and said nothing. She wasn't a timid girl, but I could tell Tony was making her nervous. He walked over to her.   
"Hello there," he said and reached up a hand to her hair.   
She slapped it away.   
"Don't" , she said.   
"Leave her alone Tony." I told him.   
" Why?"   
"Is she taken?"   
" I am not property," she said coldly.   
"Well no one has a complete claim on you anyway."   
"Like I said Tony, leave her alone. She's Johnny Cade's girl."   
I figured it was all right to say that. The look on Leah's face told me it was.   
" That little guy?" He laughed.   
" He still doesn't have a claim on her."   
Leah was getting really angry now.   
" Don't say anything like that about Johnny," she said.   
" No one has a claim on me nor ever will, but Johnny is my boyfriend, he loves me, and it's going to stay that way!"   
He looked at her.   
" Besides, if you want to think of a "so called claim", whatever the hell that is, I think Johnny has a pretty good one," I said.   
I looked over at Leah and she nodded, telling me what I was doing was ok.   
" And that would be?"   
"This," Leah said pulling up her sweater, revealing her pregnant stomach.   
Tony gasped. " You.... Cade.... that?"   
" Yup," she said pulling her sweater back down.   
We then left him standing there with his mouth hanging open. 

* That night*   
* Johnny's POV* 

" Ok Johnny be brave, you can do this," I told myself. I walked down the street towards the Curtis house and saw Leahsitting on the porch reading. I sat down beside her.   
"Hey," I said softly.   
She looked up from her book.   
"Johnny!"   
" Yeah, it's me."   
She just shook her head and kissed me. I kissed back and we broke it after a while. I put my hand on her stomach, and she ran her fingers through my hair.   
After a while I said, " Leah, I'm really sorry but I lied."   
She looked confused.   
"Lied? Johnny what are you talking about."   
I took her hand.   
" Your ring," I said meaning the promise ring I gave her for her birthday.   
"Well you see it's umm, well maybe this will explain it."   
I moved down a couple of steps below us and took her hand again.   
Taking a deep breath I said, " Leah Augusta Normans, will you marry me?"   
She started to cry a little, and then whispered, "Yes."   
"Yes," I repeated and held her hand tighter.   


Wow, chapter 19. I can't believe I've gotten this far. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, could you please review   
some of my other stuff. This author would really appreciate it. Thanks! Firechild.   



	20. Its Tough Then It Gets Tuff

It's Tough Then it Gets Tuff 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I do own this story and Leah and Jane.   
A/N. I'm glad you guys seem to like this story. Thanks to SW for helping me figure this chapter out. 

*one week later*   
*Jane's Pov* 

"So Leah , how's your hospital job coming?" I asked.   
" It's great, not to much strain, Dr. Norris is really nice, and I have someone who can answer all my questions," she said happily.   
" If you go into labor there, that'd be very convenient" joked Ponyboy.   
Leah made a face then started laughing. Sometimes laughter is contagious so I started laughing along with her. Pony just looked at us like we were nuts. He did a fake dramatic sigh and said " You guys, even when Leah is five months pregnant you still act insane."   
"Yeah well, that's my purpose in life," said Leah.   
" You mean our purpose in life," I said.   
Leah started laughing again and then she stopped and frowned.   
" What's wrong?" asked Pony.   
" I need chocolate," she announced   
" For craving's?" I asked   
" Why would she need it any other time?" asked Pony   
" Well you see Pony when girls have....... oh wait a minute you're pregnant so it's not that." I said.   
" Not what?" asked Pony.   
" Never mind , I really need chocolate, " said Leah   
" As long as no bananas or peanut butter are involved I'm good" said Pony.   
We then started walking towards the DX to get something for Leah. We saw a group of Socs go by in a car. It almost seemed like they were glaring at us. Leah and Pony didn't' notice. I decided to just ignore it. " Hurray, we get chocolate because my pregnant friend has a craving," I thought to myself. 

* Steve's POV* 

I leaned against the counter and continued my conversation with Soda and Johnny. Johnny is really different now days. Not just in looks, but also in the way he acts. It's kind of hard to get used to actually. Right now he was talking to us about the fact he was going to be a dad in four months.   
" Man," he said shaking his head. " Four months, I can't believe it's that soon."   
" You guys will be fine Johnny," Soda told him.   
" Yeah, but we're still a little nervous."   
" Soda's right, you guys will be good parents."   
" I hope so"   
" Well you make the decision on what kind of parent you want to be," said Soda.   
Johnny nodded, then his face broke out into a smile. It's nice to see Johnny smile. Before we could see what he was so happy about I saw Pony standing in front of me with the girls.   
" Hey guys," said Jane.   
" Hey little one," I said jokingly because she was the youngest of all of us. She growled a little and poked me in the stomach.   
" Hey now," I said.   
Leah came up to us shaking her head and then she gave me some change.   
" What's this for?" I asked, confused.   
Leah held up a small bar of chocolate.   
" Damn cravings," she said with a laugh and went over to Johnny. 

* Soda's POV* 

I looked at Johnny and Leah, and saw how happy they seemed even though they had a baby on the way. I couldn't help but wonder if it would've ever been like that with me and Sandy. Leah said something and then she walked off. I didn't really think much of it, then I heard voices.   
" Well looky here, its a pregnand greeser," said an obviously drunk Soc.   
" I wonder who she's been sleeping around with," said another.   
" I don't know but I bet we can have some fun too," the third one said.   
I heard panic in Leah's voice as she said, " Can't you just leave me alone, I've never done anything to you."   
I looked at the others but they didn't seem to hear anything.   
" Yeah but your liddle boyfriend haz so now its time for revenge," said the first Soc.   
There was a short silence then Leah started screaming. This time the others definitely heard it. 

* Pony's POV* 

I was talking to Steve, and then I heard Leah screaming. Johnny looked around in alarm and turned pale. We all ran in the directions of the screams and saw Leah struggling against three Socs. I ran over there as fast as my track star legs would allow. I pulled one of them off Leah and punched him in the nose.   
" Damn it! You little punk," he cried.   
Johnny had already started beating the life out of one of the others, and Steve and Soda were working on the third. I looked up for a minute and noticed that Leah was crying on Jane's shoulder. I didn't notice for long though because the Soc I was fighting kicked me in the stomach, and that hurt. Eventually they left, muttering something about how they were going to avoid trashy greasers who weren't worth anything. Johnny went straight to Leah and held her while she cried some more. I don't blame her. I almost cried when the Socs jumped me, it shakes you up a lot. 

* Johnny's POV* 

I could feel Leah's tears going through my shirt , but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. I was too angry to even think straight. The thought of what the Socs could have done to her made me sick. While I was holding her I felt the baby kick, and that made me feel a little better. She looked at me and sighed. " Are you going to be ok?" I asked, brushing off her tears with my fingers.   
She nodded.   
" Damn Socs," she said. "Why do they do stuff like that."   
" I think that's something we'll never really know," I told her.   
"Ohhh the complexities of the human mind," she said.   
I brushed her hair back from her face and said, " Glad you're feeling better."   
She just kissed me and then we heard someone go " Awwww" 

* Leah's POV* 

I broke my kiss with Johnny and turned around. Jane was batting her eyelashes at us, so I used my death glare on her.   
" Eeep, too many hormones." she said. Pony just nudged her and then she kissed him hard. When they broke apart his ears were bright red.   
" Go little brother!" cheered Soda jokingly.   
I didn't really pay much attention to them. I was thinking about what had just happened with the Socs. If the guys weren't there I probably would've lost the baby, or died myself. I told myself not to think about. To just think about the fact that Johnny proposed last week. I still can't believe it. I know it's for the baby's sake and ours, but its still a shock. 

* Darry's POV* 

I was sitting in the living room with Two Bit and Dally, waiting for the others to come home.   
I heard the door open and they all walked in. Something seemed wrong though. They all had serious expressions on their faces and Leah looked like she had been crying. Two Bit and Dally noticed as well.   
" What's wrong with y'all?" asked Two Bit.   
" Leah was almost jumped by Socs," said Pony quietly.   
" Almost?" I asked.   
This time Steve spoke, " We got to them before they could do anything," he said.   
I didn't even want to try and think about what "anything" meant. From the looks on everyone else's faces I could tell they didn'teither. I think Dally looked just as mad as Johnny. Leah's sort of his little sister. They're pretty close, and Dally's never really hadanyone he was close to before. The thought of something happening her was probably really messing the guy up. As well as Johnny, considering he loves her and they're having a baby soon. 

* Dally's POV* 

I motioned for Leah to come over,and she did giving me a small smile.   
" I'm sorry," I said   
" For what?" she asked   
" I should've helped you."   
" It's ok Dally."   
" No it's not, you're my little sister. I should protect you."   
" You're a great big brother anyway."   
Now that made me feel good. Hopefully my facial expression didn't show that. As always, I have a reputation to keep up. Johnny was   
looking a Leah's hand and she looked at him. They exchanged smiles, and I wondered what was going on.   
" Do you guys remember the ring I gave Leah for her birthday,?" Johnny asked.   
" Ohhh yeah, that real nice promise ring." said Two Bit.   
" Well I never said what promise it was for........" Johnny trailed off.   
" Meaning?" asked a confused Darry.   
" We're getting married" announced Leah, and I couldn't hear anything except Jane's squeal of excitement. 

* Two Bits POV* 

We all just stared at them in shock. I couldn't believe what had just heard. Married? Little Johnny cakes was getting married. Talk about your surprises.   
" Married?" Dally echoed   
" Yup," said Leah   
" When?" asked Steve   
" In about a month," said Johnny.   
" Well you guys do have a house and all," said Darry.   
" I think it's great, congratulations guys," said Pony. Man that kid can always break the ice.   
" Thanks Pb," said Leah. She seemed almost glowing. I guess that happens to pregnant women. Dally pulled her into a hug, and I went to hug her and Johnny.   


That's chapter 20. I think its coming along well so far. Tell me what you think.   
fyremoon. 


	21. A Wedding, and some cake

A Wedding, and some cake   


Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, I only own Leah and Jane.   
A/N. I'm still glad you guys like like this story, but......*looks guilty* ummmm is there anyway for you guys to write a review that has more in it than "awwww sweetness"?   
I'd really appreciate it.   
Last time I updated Leah was still five months pregnant. Right now she is in her sixth month and a big event is about to take place. Actually, its her and Johnny's wedding. And even though they are getting married shes still going to live with the Curtises for a little bit. Just to get things sorted out, and so shell have plenty of people around her if anything happens. As soon as the baby's born though, she's moving in   
with Johnny.   


* Jane's POV* 

I rolled myself out of bed and went to take a shower. When I got out I got dressed but my hair was still sopping wet. Messily, I ran my fingers through my hair, in an attempt to straighten it out. When I finally realized it was no use,and my hair would just have to dry the way it was, I stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. As soon as I got there I heard voices. No, not from inside my head. Real people. All of the gang was in the kitchen, and I'd missed their arrivals.   
"Ohh yeah, Leah wasn't there this morning" I thought.   
Leah and I are sharing the queen sized bed in the spare spare bedroom. She's going to move in with Johnny when the baby's born, but that's not for another three months. I walked in to the kitchen, and just like most mornings, everyone was sitting around talking. Leah was   
in a chair, with her six months pregnant stomach protruding from her shirt.   
" I'm glad you're finally awake, Jane", she said.   
She paused for a minute and looked at me more carefully.   
" And I see that you've decided to go for the drowned rat look today."   
"Hey!" I cried , and lunged myself at Leah.   
I was caught and held back by Two Bit.   
"C'mon guys, no cat fighting."   
" Cat fighting?" Leah and I both cried ingeniously   
" Yeah you know, cat fighting" Soda said.   
Then he proceeded to swipe at the air and make hissing noises.   
" We don't fight like that", I said   
" We don't have contact fights anyway," Leah added.   
" Hmmm must just be all the Greaser girls from around here," Steve mused.   
" Must be," agreed Dally.   
Ponyboy came over to me, and fingered my sopping hair.   
" I think you look pretty with your hair wet Jane. Like you've just stepped out of a waterfall." Pony said.   
He seems to always know what to say.   
" Hey do you guys want to help us plan the wedding,?"   
Johnny asked, and brought me back to reality.   
Steve rolled his eyes and said ,   
" No Johnny, we don't want to help you."   
Luckily, Johnny knew it was a joke so he just smiled and said,   
"Thanks man."   
"Where are you guys going to have it anyway?" Dally asked.   
" Well, we're both not really very religious, but we're having a small ceremony in church, because we found someone that would marry us, for just a small ceremony."   
"Very tuff," Soda said nodding his head.   
" Jane will you be my maid of Honor?" Leah asked me.   
" Of course I will,!" I said.   
" Who else would be your maid of honor?" Pony asked.   
Leah thought for a moment and then finally said, " Two Bit."   
"What!" he cried.   
" I am not going to wear a dress!"   
This brought us all into hysterical fits of laughter,   
until Dally said, " Why do you want a maid of honor if it's not a traditional wedding?"   
Leah though about it and said, " Yeah, well we're not having a traditional wedding, but I want Jane to stand up there with me anyway."   
" It's just going to be you guys, so you can all stand up there." Johnny said.   
"Hurray," said Soda.   
" We're going to have a few flowers, and of course a cake, and Johnny has a suit he's going to wear," Leah said.   
" What about you?" Pony asked. " Don't you have to wear something?"   
" No Pony, she's going to stand in front of the minister in her bra and underwear," I said dryly.   
All of the guys blushed.   
"Haha, very funny Jane," she said to me.   
" I know," I replied with mock cheerfulness.   
" Yeah, I do have something, Ponyboy."   
She put a hand on her stomach.   
"Anyway, I don't think I can wear white and keep a straight face."   
I started laughing hysterically along with Ponyboy until Soda asked,   
"What does she mean."   
" White is the color of purity ummmm virgins." Pony said.   
"Ohhh." Steve said.   
" Yeah I don't think it's a good idea to wear white at six months" Two Bit said.   
Leah swatted at him and Soda cried.   
" Control those hormones little one." 

* Two weeks later*   
* Ponyboy's POV*   
" Man, I hate wearing a tie, even if it is for my own wedding." Johnny told me.   
"Well, we're not to fond of them ourselves, Johnnycakes" Steve called.   
" Are we all ready to go." Darry asked us, being the responsible" adult"   
"Yup," Leah and Jane said in unison.   
They both looked really nice. Jane had on a black skirt and peasantry top, and Leah wore a gauzy purple dress that hid her stomach quite well.   
" You look good." Dally told her.   
" Yeah," Johnny said softly.   
There was an pause until Jane, being Jane said   
"Mreow."   
I looked at her and she just shrugged and smiled. I smiled back and laced my fingers with hers. 

*Later at the Church*   
*Darry's POV* 

I looked at Johnny and Leah in front of the minister, and still couldn't believe what I was seeing. Only about a year and a half ago, Johnny was this scared, quiet kid. Now he was getting married, and had a baby on the way. Also, only about five weeks ago, Leah was   
attacked by Socs. It shook us all up pretty bad, and I was glad that something good was happening right now. I heard sniffles beside me and I looked to my left.   
There was Dallas Winston, wiping at his eyes. He saw me looking and quickly dropped his hand.   
" Don't say a word, Curtis," he warned.   
" Have I said anything, Dally?" I asked.   
He just glared at me, so I turned my attention back to the ceremony.   
I heard the minister say   
" Jonathan Lucas Cade, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"   
Johnny looked straight at Leah, slipped the ring on her finger and said in a steady voice,   
" I do."   
The minster turned his attention to Leah,   
" and you, Leah Augusta Normans, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband.?"   
Before she answered, I looked around. I saw Dally still wiping at his eyes, Pony and Jane holding hands, Steve, like me, was in a state of complete shock, Soda looked thoughtful, and Two Bit was looking at them in awe.   
" Wow," I heard him quietly whisper.   
Wow,indeed.   
I looked back at Leah and Johnny. Leah took Johnny's hand, and slipped on the ring.   
" I do." she said.   
Johnny looked like he was going to explode from happiness.   
" All right," The minster said.   
" I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."   
Johnny and Leah kissed each other for a minute then turned and looked at us.   
" Go Johnnycakes!" Steve yelled.   
Johnny laughed, and then they both came over to us.   
I gave Leah a hug, and felt the baby kick through her dress.   
" Looks like this little one is exited," I said.   
Soda overheard me and said,   
" Well, why wouldn't it be exited , Darry?" " We've got chocolate cake."   
Leah's eyes grew wide.   
" Chocolate?" she asked.   
" Yeah," said Two Bit.   
" Hehehe, even when you two are getting married, she still has cravings," Dally said.   
Johnny just shrugged and grinned sheepishly, " Well what can I say."   
"How about, let's go eat the cake so my wife won't attack us all," Pony suggested.   
" Good choice." Jane said.   
Johnny just shook his head and laughed and said, " That is a good idea man."   
Then he turned to Leah and said, "I love you."   
" I love you too," she said.   
" Awwww, sweetness." Jane said.   
Pony squeezed her hand and said, " Well, if Leah doesn't want the cake I'll have it."   
Leah's eye's shot over to Ponyboy.   
" What!"   
" You can't have my cake!"   
" Your cake?" asked Dally.   
Steve laughed, and said " Cravings."   
" Johnny looked at us, then Leah and said, " Well, I love her anyway."   
" I know you do, Johnny," I said.   
" He really does," Dally whispered, leaning in towards me.   
" This is an emotional moment," Two Bit said.   
We all stared at him, and then Jane started lauging.   
" Not anymore," I said.   


Hehe, my story is officially legal. Chapter 21? Did anyone get that? Ok never mind. I know some of you probably thought the wedding should have been in Leah and Johnny's POV, but I wanted to have outside perspectives. Also, I don't know if Johnny has middle name or   
not, so I made his up. Please R/R. It only takes a second.   
Fyremoon. 


	22. No! I Am Not Naming My Son Xavier George

No! I Am Not Naming My Son Xavier George   
Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I own Leah and part of Jane.   
**A/N. Thanks for all the reviews. Do you guys have any suggestions on how I could get more people to R/R this story?**   
**I'd love to hear suggestions. Darry is not in this chapter because he's putting in extra time at work. Its just not**   
**mentioned. Sorry if there are any typos guys.**   


* One week later*   
* Johnny's Pov* 

I looked at the simple golden ring on my finger and thought about what it meant. It meant that I was married, I had a wife, and soon I   
would have a kid as well. For most people this wouldn't seem so unreal. but I'm only seventeen years old. I told the gang after the   
wedding that I didn't just marry Leah because of the baby, but because I love her. Sometimes I love her so much it hurts. Ponyboy   
is really the only one I can talk to about this. He loves Jane just as much as I love Leah. Fortunately, they haven't gotten themselves   
in the same situation that we have. If they did, Darry would have a fit. They're only fifteen. I walked into the small sitting area in my   
house and saw Leah on the couch writing what I guessed was a school paper. It was obvious by now that she was pregnant, being   
almost seven months, but it was still hard to believe that in about two months whatever was in there would come out, and I would   
have a son or daughter.   
"Why are you being so difficult" Leah spoke out loud to her homework.   
" You haven't been alone that long, and you're already starved for companionship?" I teased   
She looked up at me   
" No, but I've heard that when you talk to plants they grow better,maybe this will work on my paper"   
She gave me a sly grin.   
I fought the urge to laugh and asked, " What's it about?"   
"I'm supposed to write a paper on my idea of a Utopia," she said.   
" Hmmm, sounds kind of hard." I said.   
" No, not really. Anyway, I'm almost done and its not due till Tuesday," she said.   
" Does that mean you want to go over to the Curtises?" I asked.   
She started to say something but then she put her hand on her stomach,   
" This kid is definitely going to be the kind that moves around in their sleep." she said.   
I put my hand on her stomach. The movements that I felt were a lot stronger than the tiny fluttering from a few months ago.   
" Well, when they have a nightmare they can sleep with you," I said.   
" I think not, Johnathon Lucas Cade." she retorted playfully.   
" I think so, Leah Augusta Normans Cade." I told her.   
" I like hearing Cade as part of my name." she said.   
" Well, it is a pretty nice name," I said.   
She poked me in the side a little bit for that comment. I knew she was teasing though   
" Speaking of names, what about the baby?" she asked.   
" Let's go talk to the gang about it," I said. 

* Soda's POV*   
I heard the door open and Johnny and Leah walked in   
Two Bit raised an eyebrow, " And where have you two been?" he asked in a mock stern voice   
" Looking for ways to save the world," Leah joked.   
" That's my girl," Jane kidded.   
"Well it's not like anything could happen anyway," Steve said, eyeing Leah's stomach   
Both Leah and Johnny blushed.   
" Speaking of which, we wanted to talk to you guys about names," Johnny said.   
" Names?" asked Dally who had just walked in the room.   
" For the baby," I explained.   
" Ohhhh" he said, "Tuff"   
" What do you guys want to do about names?" asked Steve.   
" We've actually already picked out names," said Leah   
" We just want to hear your opinion on them," said Johnny   
" Before you guys do that I have a suggestion," said Two Bit   
" Shoot" said Leah   
" If you guys have a boy I think you should name him Xavier George." Two Bit said   
Johnny looked like he was going to crack up and Leah just calmly said,   
" No thanks, Two Bit, I'll leave you that one for your first boy."   
He shrugged sheepishly and said, " What names did you guys pick out?"   
" For a boy we thought Adrian Bryce," Leah said.   
" Bryce with a B" Johnny added   
" And for a girl we though Gwendolyn Zoe." Johnny said.   
I though of what was happening. We were discussing names. Names for a real live little baby boy or girl. I couldn't believe it. 

* Leah's Pov*   
  
I felt sharp jabs against my side and said,   
" The names have definitely gotten approval from the baby."   
Jane laughed and said, " Do you guys know what those names mean?"   
Johnny nodded, " Gwendolyn means white wave, Zoe means life, Adrian means man from Adria, and Bryce means son of the   
ardent one."   
" Those are tuff names all right," said Steve.   
"Will the baby have a nickname?" asked Dally.   
" It's a great name but I think Gwendolyn is kind of a mouthful for a little girl."   
" I'm agreeing with Dally, I'm not sure if I can call the baby Adrian repeatedly," said Soda   
" Hmm, yeah it does make your mouth feel funny," Pony said.   
" You guys!" Jane exclaimed.   
" It's ok guys, we know exactly what you mean," said Leah.   
" If the baby's name is Adrian we're going to call him Ian, and if the baby's name is Gwendolyn we're going to call her Gwen."   
Johnny explained.   
" Gwendolyn Zoe Cade or Adrian Bryce Cade," said Jane thoughtfully.   
" Hey I just thought of something," said Two Bit.   
" Should we write the date down?" asked Leah.   
Two Bit lightly punched her in the arm, " If you guys have a boy his initials will be ABC."   
" He's right," said Steve   
" And if you guys have a girl her initials will be G Z C," said Soda   
" Now, that's a mouthful," said Jane.   
"So, do you guys think the names are good?" asked Johnny   
" They are very tuff names Johnnycakes," said Dally.   
Ponyboy came over to me and knelt down.   
" Hello Ian or Gwen," he said   
Johnny placed his hand on my stomach where the baby was still practicing its kickboxing skills from inside of me.   
" Yeah, hey there little one, I hope you like your name too."   
A little foot or hand came swiftly up into his hand.   
" I guess you do like them," he said laughing.   
" A five star rating from the critics," joked Soda   
Dally came over and felt the baby kicking.   
" Boy or girl, this kid is going to be strong."   
" Believe me, I can tell,"I said jokingly.   
Dally smiled a bit and said, " Its a good thing it seems strong, especially from this neighborhood."   
Johnny shuddered a bit, and I took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.   
He smiled back, and seemed relieved.   
"There's only one bad thing about the names," said Jane.   
We all looked at her.   
"What's that?" Johnny asked.   
" They're great names, but the kid won't be able to say them for a year or more probably."   
"With Adrian or Gwendolyn as their names I give them two years," joked Two Bit.   
" Nope, not if they call themselves by their nicknames," said Pony.   
"Speaking of nicknames, everyone has one but the girls," said Soda   
Dally looked around the room.   
" Hey, that's true."   
" Ok let me think." I said. " Pony is Ponyboy, Soda is Sodapop, Dally is Dallas, Steve is Steven, Darry is Darrel, Johnny is   
Jonathan, and Two Bit....."   
" Now what was Two Bit's real name again?"   
I knew exactly what it was and I also knew that he didn't really like his real name. I decided to get back at him for the comment   
about my baby's name.   
" Ohhh, now I remember, its Keith." I said   
Two Bit just groaned and said, "Just never call me that, I wasn't really trying to make fun of the baby's name."   
" Awww it's ok........ Keith." said Johnny.   
Two Bit chased Johnny around the house and I heard Johnny call " I'm a married man you know."   
" I just hope you guys have marriage insurance," yelled Two Bit.   
" Its really great to see everyone supporting each other at a time like this," Jane said.   
" As long as no one ever calls Two Bit Keith again we'll be fine." Dally said.   
Johnny and Two Bit appeared at my side.   
" Wow, both in one piece," I said.   
" Of course, I wasn't really going to rip him to shreds," Two Bit stated.   
" What a reassuring thought," Steve said sarcastically.   
"All of you are insane" said Dally.   
I looked up at him, " And who says you're not.... Dallas?" I asked.   
The only response I got was a playful, gentle shove and Dally whispering in my ear   
" Actually, everybody. I just keep a low profile ." 


	23. Perfect GentlemenRight

Perfect Gentlemen.......Right   
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I own the plot, Leah, and part of Jane.**   
**A/N. Thanks to SW for helping me in the brainstorming process. Thanks for all the reviews and if you can think of a way for me to get more reviews please tell me!**   
****

* One week later*   
*Dally's POV* 

I stretched out on the Curtis' couch and closed my eyes. I had been in a kind of fight last night with a member of the Shepard gang, and I needed a place to just rest. Right now Darry, Soda, Steve, and Leah were at their jobs and Jane, Johnny, Pony, and Two Bit were at school. Its kind of funny to think of Johnny as being at school because he's married and he'll be a father in two months. Johnny and Leah are both actually juniors, but Leah might graduate early because she is doing a lot of work. That's pretty much all she has to do. Do school work and then go to her job as a doctor's assistant at about 1 o'clock. She's only there for about two hours. She takes her homework there too. Johnny said he's seriously considering doing the home school by correspondence program that Leah's doing right now. He told us that even though he'll be doing schoolwork and taking care of the baby with Leah he'll be at home with them.   
I was so busy thinking about this that I almost didn't hear the door open. In walked Jane, Pony, Leah, Two Bit, and Johnny.   
"Hey you all right Dal?" Two Bit asked   
" Yeah, just got in a bit of a fight."   
" Did you break any ribs?" asked a concerned Leah.   
" No, I just think I bruised 'em."   
" That's good, because if they were broken they could punctuate a lung or your heart."   
No one said anything at first. Then Jane said,   
" Well, at least you're able to bring us home quality information from your job."   
I slowly sat up on the couch so I could see them all. Leah opened her mouth to say something but then Pony said,   
"Watch what you say around the baby, Leah."   
Johnny put his arm around her.   
" Yeah, we don't want to give Ian or Gwen bad ideas."   
I looked at her now seven months pregnant stomach. It was, well large. That's the best way to put it. Leah has a petite build anyway so I think she looks bigger than some women who are nine months, or even having twins.   
" It's so weird to think that it has a name", I said.   
" I know what you mean," Johnny said.   
" I can't wait to find out what it is so we can stop calling it "it", Leah said.   
" Hmmmm, yeah I've been wondering what it is," said Two Bit   
" It's a baby, Two Bit," Jane said a matter of factly.   
" Very cute", he told her.   
"Ohhh I know I am," she said with a smile.   
Leah started laughing and then stopped suddenly.   
"Ohh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you guys", she said.   
" Tell us what?" Johnny asked.   
" Does it have to do with the baby?" I asked.   
" Well, it kind of does in a way." she said   
"What is it?" asked Pony   
" Yes, we are dying with suspense here," said Jane.   
Two Bit pointed at Jane.   
"I'm with her."   
"Ok, well you guys know about my job at the doctor's office?"   
"Yup," I said.   
" Well my boss, who is also my doctor, Mrs. Norris is incredibly nice."   
"Is she a Soc?" asked Two Bit   
" Well, yeah, but she's not like most of them."   
" I'm glad about that, so what else." said Pony.   
" Mrs. Norris and some of my co-workers managed to sort of "dip in" to the hospital events fund."   
"What is that?" asked Jane.   
" Its the money the hospital saves for events that have to do with the hospital."   
" So why did they go into the fund? They're not stealing it are they?" asked Pony.   
"Ohh no. They had approval from the board."   
"What are you trying to tell us?" asked Johnny.   
" They want to take me and you guys out to a sort of special dinner. In that restaurant, The Blue Grill, they got a private room so we can all talk and enjoy ourselves. I told them they didn't have to, but they said they wanted to do it for me and the baby. All of you are welcome to come, but I don't know if you will because the Blue Grill is sort of Socy." Leah said   
" We could all go to a nice restaurant and order fancy food?"asked Two Bit in amazement   
" Well the food isn't really that fancy," Leah said quietly.   
" If you guys don't want to go......" she trailed off."   
" I'll go with you,"said Johnny.   
" We will too," said Jane and Pony.   
" I'm there if there's good food." said Two Bit.   
Leah looked at me.   
"Errrrr Dally?"   
I thought about it for a minute. Yeah, that restaurant was sort of Socy, but if we had a private room we wouldn't be bothered. I've heard from various people that the food is good. Also, it would just be good for all of us to hang out together.   
"I'm there." I told her.   
Leah's face broke out into a smile"   
"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this."   
" Hey, its nothing." I said. 

*That night*   
*Soda's POV* 

Leah told us about the restaurant party. It sounds great to me. It took Darry awhile to be convinced because he was afraid he would be imposing. After a lot of persuasion from all of us, he agreed to come. It took Steve awhile too, but then he learned that we would be away from the Socs so he said he'd come too. 

*Five Days Later*   
*Leah's POV*   
It was time to go to the dinner at The Blue Grill.   
We were all going in Darry's, Two Bit's, and Steve's cars. I said that we could just take a bus, then all of the guys said no way. Jane and I had on the same dresses from the wedding, and the guys just wore nice shirts and jeans. When we got to the restaurant and got out of the car, I think all of our eyes got big for a minute. I'm usually not impressed by anything, but this looked like a really nice place. It was sort of intimidating. I saw Steve sort of fidgeting, and the other guys murmuring to themselves. Johnny slipped his hand into mine.   
"Should we go in?" he asked.   
" Well, I'm ok with standing outside." said Jane.   
"Ok, well see you later I guess," said Pony cheerfully.   
"Ponyboy Curtis, don't you dare." Jane yelled.   
When we walked into the restaurant there was a bored looking girl in about her twenties standing behind a sign that said hostess.   
"Can I help you?" she asked and I noticed she was staring at my stomach. I also noticed a small smirk on her face.   
" Yes, we're with the Norris party," I said.   
"Just a minute," she said. By now I could definitely see a smirk on her face. I think the guys and Jane could too. Then Johnny walked up to her and put his wedding ring hand on her little podium, pretending he was leaning against it.   
" Leah, do you think we should start fixing up the baby's room?" Johnny asked innocently.   
"Sure, I think we could start tomorrow even." I said.   
"That sounds great," Johnny said. Then I walked over to him and put and he put his arm around me. We smiled at each other like we had a secret joke.   
"Awww newlyweds," said Two Bit.   
The girl was staring at our hands. She seemed sort of flustered. Finally she just said,   
"Ummmm right this way please."   
We followed her through the restaurant into the back. While we walked through, I could feel what felt like hundreds of Soc eyes on all of us, and my stomach. I could also hear whispers. We had to wait for a minute in the middle of the restaurant while the hostess talked to one of the waiters. I looked around the room and actually saw a few people point. Steve walked over to me.   
"Damn Socs, they should mind their own business."   
"Yeah, that's just rude." said Darry.   
"I'm sorry," Johnny told me.   
" Why? Its not your fault." I said.   
" I'm going to do something about this, because this is getting annoying," Two Bit said as the whispers got considerably louder.   
"What exactly are you going to do?" asked Dally.   
" Don't worry, I'll be a perfect gentleman." he said.   
Pony started coughing and Soda and Dally looked like they were going to burst out laughing.   
Two Bit took a glass from an empty table beside us and tapped on it with a fork. At the sound everyone looked up.   
" I'm sorry to interrupt your dinners, but I have an announcement to make."   
" I am here with my friends to celebrate the marriage of my friends Leah and Johnny, and to celebrate the arrival of their first baby. Who is due in only two months. Thank you, and you can eat again now." he said.   
All of the Socs stared at us in shock. Some of them looked like they had just seen something gross, and a few of them actually smiled at me. Maybe because when they realized I was married, they no longer thought I was just some slutty Greaser. At least I hope that's what they think. As for us, we were all trying to hold back our laughter. Two Bit pretty much told them off. He can be a pretty tough guy, and there he was acting Socy himself as he made that announcement. It was definitely one of the funniest things I've seen in a while.   
" I can't believe you did that," Johnny said to Two Bit.   
" Hey, they were being rude and judgmental. They should at least know that you guys are married." Two Bit said.   
"Thanks Two Bit," I said   
Just then, the hostess came back and led us into the room. I introduced everyone, and the guys seemed to like Mrs. Norris. Especially Steve, which was funny because he usually doesn't like Socs. He leaned over to me later and whispered,   
" For a Soc, she's a really nice woman."   
" Yeah, and a great doctor and boss too," I whispered back.   
How did the rest of the evening go? Well, it was quite the experience. Dally, Steve, Soda, and Two Bit acted crazy like they always did at home. Pony, Jane, Johnny, and I had some good conversations together, and talked to everyone else. And Darry? Darry tried to do his " I am responsible adult act." It was pretty funny to see him trying to have a serious conversation with Patty, one of the nurses, as Dally made faces as he tried not to swear about the calamari.   
" I didn't know it was squid! Daaaaaarn, ummmm errrrrr yeah." he said.   
"Wow, look at that! It looks like the pictures in magazines." Two Bit, in regards to his chicken.   
Soda and Steve both got spaghetti and they twirled it around on their forks. A few times they would just suck up the stands. Normally they would have had a contest to see who could suck up the most strands, but I guess they thought this probably wasn't a good place to do that. That would have been very funny to see, though. Two tough Greasers having a spaghetti sucking contest in a restaurant full of Socs. Maybe Two Bit could make another announcement and all of the people in the outside room could come watch and judge the contest. The rest of the evening flew by, and then it was time to go. I went up to Mrs. Norris.   
" Thank you so much for doing this," I said.   
" Oh Leah, really I enjoyed doing it, and you have such.... charming friends."   
"Yeah, they are pretty special." I said.   
" Speaking of special," she said and indicated behind me.   
I turned and saw Johnny walking over to us. He seemed almost embarrassed as he talked to Mrs. Norris.   
"I had a really nice time ummm thank you for doing this for Leah," he said.   
" It's no problem Johnny,we needed an event to have anyway." she said with a smile. Then she put her hand on my stomach and said,   
" Now, I expect you to come and see me next week for your appointment."   
"Of course." I said.   
" Will you come too, you're welcome to, she said to Johnny.   
" Where are you guys gonna go?" asked Two Bit.   
" The doctor's office," I said.   
He got a slightly frightened look on his face.   
" Well ummmm have fun." he said.   
Mrs. Norris laughed and said   
" Is he afraid of hospitals?"   
" No I just think he's afraid of your office because it makes him think of childbirth." I told her.   
"Typical Two Bit," Johnny said shaking his head.   
"Ohhh, well its no wonder that men don't have babies," Mrs. Norris started.   
Then Jane came over to us and we explained what was going on.   
"Yeah, there's a perfectly good reason why women have the babies and not men." she said   
" What would that be?" asked Soda.   
By now all of the women were in on the joke. Mrs. Norris counted to three on her fingers. We all said in unison,   
" Because men are babies!"   
Actually the guys didn't really seem offended.   
" Yeah, and some of them make babies," said Steve quietly.   
Johnny and I blushed, and then we all thanked Mrs. Norris again and went home. By the time we were home I was really tired. I was staying with Johnny tonight. Its kind of funny to say that because we're married, but I'm not going to completely move in until the baby's born. I took off my shoes and got on the bed. I laid down on the comforter and put my head on the pillow. Five seconds later I was fast asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night with a blanket over me and I saw that Johnny was fast asleep. Sometimes, even though I'm in a sort of difficult situation I feel just incredibly lucky. This was one of those times.****

**Ok, there's chapter 23. I like how my story is going but what about you guys? * Hint Hint* Review Please!!!!!!!!!**   
Fyre 


	24. Its Not Easy, but We Have Each Other

Its Not Easy, but We Have Each Other. ****

  
** Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I only own the plot, Leah, and part of Jane.**   
**A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys. Wow, I can't believe I've made it this far. Ok R/R when you're done reading please! If you guys think I made any typos, please tell me. There's a sort of chronological order thing in here, and I hope I didn't skip anything important. Especially because its my story. Lol** . 

* Three weeks later*   
* Pony's POV* 

I walked into our living room and saw something that I see just about everyday. The whole gang was gathered around, hanging out and talking. I saw Jane on the edge of the couch next to Steve, but there wasn't any more room so I sat on the floor in front of her. She started absentmindedly playing with my hair, and I guess Steve noticed because he gave a little cough.   
"What?" Jane asked in her innocent voice.   
"Its all these raging hormones in the air," said Two Bit.   
"What the hell are you talking about Matthews? asked Dally.   
" You know, ummm they used that phrase in our health books."   
" Ohhh boy, I'd really like to meet the authors of that," said Dally sarcastically.   
"Damn," I heard Leah say.   
" What's wrong?" Johnny, the always careful husband asked her.   
"The baby just kicked me in the ribs" she said.   
"Ooooo, I know how you feel." said Soda.   
"Me too," said Dally.   
"Yeah, I think we've all had our share of being kicked in the ribs," said Steve.   
"Except for Jane." I said.   
" Ohhh no, don't get any ideas guys," she said.   
I reached up to pat her hand, and then I saw Darry's expression. It seemed almost worried, and someone carefully thoughtful at the same time.   
" What's wrong Dar?" I asked.   
He looked at me as if he had forgotten he wasn't alone in the room.   
"Uhh its nothing guys." he said.   
Now it was Soda's turn to talk. "Darry, you are supposed to be the responsible one in a lot of situations, now just tell us what's wrong"   
" I actually wanted to talk to Leah and Johnny," he said.   
" Should the rest of us leave?" I asked.   
" No, its not like that, you guys can stay." he said.   
" Ok, Darry, what do you want to ask us?" asked Johnny. I thought his voice sounded kind of shaky.   
" Well, I think you guys are doing great financially and with school and the marriage and all, but what about when the baby's actually here. Do you guys think you're ready?"   
" That's a good question , Darry," Leah said.   
" Actually, we have been working on a few things," Johnny said.   
" Such as?" asked Steve.   
" Well, let's see, we've checked out some books from the library on infants and childcare, and I've been going to see the Health teacher, Mrs. Murner, for extra help," Johnny said.   
" I had a lot of experience with babies from orphanages and foster homes, and Johnny and I found an old alarm clock that we set." Leah said.   
" What does the alarm do?" asked Soda.   
" We've set it to go off every two hours, just like how a real baby would wake up. Then after the alarm goes off we spend about thirty minutes discussing what we would have done, and sometimes we spend longer if we're pretending the baby can't fall asleep." said Leah.   
" No wonder you two look so tired," joked Two Bit.   
" That's actually a very good idea, guys," Darry said.   
" Yeah, very tuff you two," said Dally.   
" Wow, I can't believe you're almost eight months pregnant, Leah." said Steve.   
" Yeah, I can remember it like yesterday when we met you," I said.   
" That was almost a year and a half ago," said Soda.   
(A/N I guess everyone is a year older now, except for Johnny and Leah, they're 17, and Pony and Jane are 15.)   
" Hmmm yeah, I was out in the lot with Pony and Johnny, and we found you and you were sick so we brought you home," said Dally.   
" And then after a few days you were better, and then we all got to know how tuff and nice you are,"said Two Bit.   
"Then a few weeks later, Jane magically appears, and we get to know what a great person she is too," said Steve.   
"After a while, Leah and I realized we liked each other as a lot more than just friends," Johnny said.   
"Then Jane and I realized it too," I said.   
" We all started seeing each other in secret because we weren't sure of everyone else's reaction," said Jane.   
"Soon we realized how hard it was to keep a secret, and we told you guys, and everything was great," said Leah.   
" Then some more time passes until its Johnny's seventeenth birthday," said Steve,   
" And you two, decided to ummmm declare your love for each other but you didn't have very good protection," said Darry motioning to a blushing Johnny and Leah.   
"Leah realized she was pregnant later, and then told Johnny, Jane, and Pony," Soda.   
" And then you told Dally, and Johnny just kind of blurted it out to us," said Two Bit.   
"You two were married a few months later," said Dally in reference to Johnny and Leah.   
"And here we all are," I said.   
"Wow, that's definitely gonna have to be one bedtime story you tell your kid," said Two Bit.   
" Hehe, hey guys I feel like taking a walk, does anybody want to come with me?" asked Leah.   
Of course Johnny accepted her offer, and so did Jane and I. We four were the only ones that were going , so we left the house and set off. 

*Jane's POV* 

We all just walked for a while until we got to this tiny little strip mallish place. Leah's stomach was attracting us a lot of attention. Not a lot of it was good attention. Just like in the restaurant a couple of weeks ago people were pointing and staring, but this time we had no Two Bit to make a funny announcement to shut them up. Leah was strong, though. She had been every since the foster home with Luke, when he touched her. I knew she was able to handle this. Even so, I just wished people would leave us alone. Even though this sounds horrible, I wish they acted as if it were no big deal. Like Greaser girls got pregnant all the time. Which is stereotyping myself because I know Greasers aren't really like that. I just called myself a Greaser, and even though I'm from the year 2002, I've been hanging out with Greaser guys long enough to become one. Anyway, I liked the Greaser way of life a lot better than I liked the Socs'. Just at that moment, a middle age woman came over to us and looked right at Leah.   
" Hello, may I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice.   
"You should be ashamed of promoting this sinful act in public," the woman said as if she had a lemon in her mouth.   
" What! Hey, Ma'am, please just leave us alone," I said.   
I'm not really sure why I called her ma'am. Maybe it was to stay on the tiny good side. Of course she completely ignored me, and went back to torturing poor Leah. We tried to leave but the woman kept following us, so there was no excape. Johnny and Pony were off talking a few feet away, and I knew that we could yell at them if things got really bad.   
" Its absolutely disgraceful, seeing you out here in front of young children," the woman said in a shrill voice.   
Leah couldn't do much more than just mumble and nod.   
" I just hope that you are giving this child to a kind and loving family, it deserves one even though its a bastard."she said sourly   
" Now just wait a minute. I am not giving up my child, and yes I admit I was not married when it was conceived, but I am married to the father now. We have a house, money, a good plan for our education, and support from all of our friends. These are not just some silly pipe dreams that will all come crashing down around us. My husband and I have spent hours talking and carefully planning for this child to make sure everything we want to do is possible," Leah said.   
I don't think I've ever seen her this angry.   
" We also don't appreciate people like you coming up to us, and preaching when you don't even know the full story," I added.   
" Well, I never!" the woman said and stormed off in a huff.   
Leah and I looked at each other.   
" Bitch," she muttered under her breath.   
" You got that right," I agreed.   
"Hey you two, what was all of that about?" asked Pony.   
Leah and I took turns telling them about the woman, and how we told her off.   
" I'm sorry that had to happen," said Johnny.   
" Yeah, but you guys really told her!" said Pony.   
" Yeah, I guess we did," I said.   
We all then decided we were ready to go back, so we walked back to the Curtis'. 

* Later, back at the Curtis place*   
* Leah's POV*   
  
Jane and I had just finished retelling our story of the woman to the other guys, and they didn't seem to like how she acted. They liked how we reacted, though.   
"It just doesn't seem right for great guys like you and Johnny to have to put up with this," said Two Bit   
" Sometimes people just don't understand," said Soda   
" People wouldn't react the same way if a Soc girl was pregnant," said Steve bitterly.   
" I'm not so sure. Steve," Darry said.   
" Back in our time, or forward I guess, when a teenage girl is pregnant she has to deal with the same stuff I've been dealing with, no matter what her status is," I said.   
"Its not fair, because people don't see how hard you and Johnny work," said Dally.   
"The baby will be here soon though, and we can show everyone that teenagers can be loving, and responsible parents too," said Johnny as he held my hand.   
" In the meantime, I'll just have to try and ignore it," I said.   
" Hear that Ian or Gwen? You're causing some trouble for your parents," said Two Bit.   
Dally reached over and placed a hand on my stomach.   
" But we love you anyway, even if you're not born yet," he said.   
" That's true, even though you're not my kid , I already feel like you're part of the family," said Darry.   
"This is a family," Jane said.   
" Just one that's slightly different from others," I said.   
Johnny looked at me.   
" Soon we'll have a new member of the family to love and watch out for," he said.   
Dally still had his hand on my stomach , and the baby started kicking. Hard.   
" I think this little one is as exited as we are," he said.   
I leaned against Dally and felt something that always felt wonderful. Love and family.****

**Ok, that was chapter 24. Do you guys like it? Please R/R. It only takes a few seconds.**   
**Fyre**   
****


	25. We Finally Made It

We Finally Made It 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I own Leah, Jane, and the plot.   
A/N Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them up! I hope you guys really do like this story. This has   
Leah's POV two times. 

*Four Days Later*   
*Johnny's POV*   
*Curtis House* 

"Are you ok?" I asked Leah.   
She seemed a little tired. I couldn't really blame her. The baby was due in only three weeks. Sometimes I felt guilty   
because I know that this is sort of my fault. I wouldn't take it back though. I love Leah , and I'm prepared to love the   
baby.   
"Yeah, I'm fine Johnny," she said.   
" Ok because I need to go talk to Pony, but if you want me to stay," my voice trailed off.   
Right now it was just me, Leah, Dally, and Two Bit in the house. Everyone else was at the Dx, and I just felt like I   
needed to talk to Ponyboy.   
" Johnny, just because we're married doesn't mean you can't go and see your friends," Leah said.   
" Yeah, don't worry Johnny, we'll watch her." Two Bit called.   
" If you're sure you're ok," I said.   
She laughed a little.   
" Johnny, really I'm fine."   
" Ok,"   
I gave her a kiss and then walked out of the door. 

* Leah's POV*   
I know some people probably would think that Johnny is a horrible person for leaving me. I know he's not though , so 

it doesn't matter what they think. Suddenly there was a dull pain across my stomach.   
" Owww," I muttered.   
Two Bit heard me and looked up in alarm.   
" Is it the baby?" he asked.   
" No, but when it is the baby you guys will know about it." I told him.   
" Its so weird to think that whatever is in there will be out here in a few weeks," Dally said.   
" I know, but believe me I'm ready," I told them.   
There was another pain. This time it was sharper and longer than the last one. I winced.   
" Are you sure you're ok?" asked Two Bit.   
" Im fine, really," I said.   
By now my entire lower stomach throbbed with a dull pain. It felt as if there were a giant bruise on my stomach, and   
every so often I would have sharp pains. I thought it was just indigestion. The baby wasn't due for another three   
weeks, and these were indigestion type pains.   
" I wonder who the baby will look like," mused Two Bit.   
" I bet we'll be able to tell its Johnny's baby," Dally said.   
They were in the middle of discussing this when the worst pain I have ever felt ripped across me. Ripped is the right   
word for it too. It felt like someone had sliced me open with a knife and was toying with my insides. I screamed this   
time, and the guys looked up. Dally came over next to me and I grabbed his shirt sleeve.   
" What is it?" asked Dally.   
I was about to answer him, but then I felt a rush of water between my legs. Ohh no.   
" Umm Leah , I think you missed the bathroom." said Two Bit pointing to the slowly, spreading stain.   
" That's not... I 'm....." I couldn't continue because of the pain.   
" You're what?" asked Dally.   
Finally I was able to say.   
" My water broke, I'm in labor, and its going fast."   
" Are you sure?" asked Dally.   
" Yes, I'm positive," I told him.   
" Ok, Two Bit run down to the DX and tell everyone what's going on. I'll drive Leah to the hospital." Dally said.   
" No," I said.   
" No what?" he asked.   
" There isn't time for the hospital. I can feel it."   
" Ummm ok well I guess I'll....... Two Bit will you leave already!," Dally yelled as Two Bit ran out the door. 

* Dally's POV*   
I was a little embarrassed at the thought of having to deliver the baby, and I think Leah could tell.   
" You're my brother ,and brothers shouldn't be embarrassed about delivering their sister's babies." she said.   
" Besides if you don't want to, I'll deliver it myself."   
" No! Don't do that. Ok, where should we have the baby?" I asked her.   
She winced and said,   
" We? I don't think I can move, it'll have to be in here."   
" Ok, I'll be right back."   
I ran around the house and got some towels, small blankets, water, and a pair of scissors.   
I went back to Leah, laid the towels on the floor, got her ready, and then told her to push.   
" I hate all mankind!" she screamed.   
" Good, good I think you're almost there," I told her.   
I couldn't really blame her for screaming that. Giving birth looked very painful, and it was because of men that women   
had to go through this in the first place.   
" Curses!" she yelled this time.   
I looked and I saw a tiny round thing that looked like it had hair on it. It took me a minute to realize what it was.   
" Leah, I see the head!" I told her.   
" Hurray," she muttered.   
" Just one or two more big pushes, and you'll be done." I said.   
She screamed bloody murder and pushed, then screamed and pushed again. The baby's head was out, then its   
shoulders. I took the baby gently by the shoulders, and then suddenly it was in my hands. It started to cry, and I mean   
really wail.   
" Ohh god, ohhh god, ohhh god." Leah kept saying over and over.   
I looked down at the tiny baby in my hands and almost lost it myself. It was a girl. I was holding Johnny's daughter in   
my arms. I took the scissors and cut the cord. Then Leah delivered the afterbirth and I wrapped that up in a plastic bag.   
I wiped the blood of Leah's legs and handed the baby over to her.   
" Hi, we've all been waiting for you," she sobbed and kissed her daughter's forehead.   
" Hey there, Gwen." I said softly.   
" Gwendolyn Zoe Cade." she said slowly.   
Then she looked at me.   
" Do you want to hold her,Dally?" she asked.   
" Of course I do," I told her.   
We both wrapped Gwen up in a blanket and then Leah handed her over to me.   
I looked carefully at Gwen to see what features from her parents I could find.   
She had Johnny's big, round eyes, and nose. She had Leah's mouth and cheekbones. Covering her head was a little   
bit of dark brown hair. What really got me was her eyes though. They looked exactly like Johnny's.   
" You look a lot like your dad, you know that?" I told her.   
Suddenly a tear fell out of my eye and onto Gwen's head. She looked up, and even though I knew she was too small   
to actually focus on anything, but I pretended she could and I looked into her eyes. As with most white newborns, they   
were blue. The color of the sky during the summer, but I had a feeling they would turn brown eventually.   
" She's beautiful," I told Leah.   
" It was all worth it," she said.   
Just then Johnny appeared in the doorway.   
" I should've been here with you, I'm sorry," he told Leah.   
" Its ok Johnny, she's three weeks early, you couldn't have known I was going to have her."   
" I know but.... did you say she?" he asked .   
" Congratulations man, its a girl," I said.   
" A girl?" he echoed.   
I handed the Gwen back over to Leah.   
"Come meet your new daughter," she told him.   
Johnny walked over to us, took Gwen in his arms, and started to cry.   
" I just can't believe shes ours," he said.   
" We finally made it," Leah said.   
'Thanks Dally." Johnny said to me.   
" It was nothing, really." I said   
Then the rest of the gang was in the doorway.   
" Hey is everything ok? Is that the.....?" Jane asked.   
I nodded.   
" Yup, its a girl." I said.   
" Can we see her?" asked Steve.   
" Yeah, come over here guys." Johnny said.   
Slowly and carefully, Gwen was passed around to everyone. They all had the same reaction that I'd had. This was   
Johnnycake's baby. The one that used to be the scared quiet one. Now he had a family. When Gwen made it to Darry,   
he was just sort of rocking her back and forth, and then he said.   
" I think we should take her to hospital to get everything checked out," he said.   
" Good idea, Darry." Johnny told him.   
He and I helped Leah to her feet, and Darry held onto Gwen. Then we all left for the hospital. 

* Leah's POV again* 

I leaned my head against the board of the bed the hospital made me get on. They had checked me out, and I was fine. 

Now they were just checking on Gwen. I couldn't believe I was actually waiting for my daughter. I remember a day   
about seven months ago when a scared teenage girl took a pregnancy test, and it turned out positive. I've come a long   
was since then.   
" I'm proud of you," Johnny said and squeezed my hand.   
" I love you," I told him.   
Just then, a nurse came into the room with a clipboard.   
" What is the baby's name" she asked.   
" G-w-e-n-d-o-l-y-n Z-o-e C-a-d-e." Johnny spelled out for her.   
She left the room , and then Steve said.   
" I kind of thought you guys would be spelling out Adrian Bryce," he said.   
" She's definitely going to be a fighter," said Dally.   
Another nurse came into the room holding Gwen. She handed her over to Two Bit, who was the closest person to her.   
He kissed the top of her head and started slowly walking around the room with her.   
" Still asleep," he told us.   
" Mr. and Mrs. Cade, you have a perfectly healthy baby girl." the nurse said.   
Everyone in the room sighed with relief.   
" Six pounds, two ounces, nineteen inches,"   
" She's small," said Jane.   
" Well, shes three weeks early," Pony said.   
" She'll be just fine," the nurse said.   
Then she looked at me and smiled.   
"Enjoy your daughter," she said.   
I looked over at Two Bit who was still gently walking around the room with a sleeping Gwen in his arms. Its always   
something to see a tough Greaser being so sweet.   
" I will," I said.   
" We will," said Johnny.   
" We all will," said everyone else in the room.   
They all said it quietly of course. Gwen was still asleep. 

Wow, Gwen was finally born! This chapter got me kind of emotional, but what about you guys? Please   
R/R and tell me what you thought. 

Fyre   
  
  
  



	26. Maternal Instincts

Maternal Instincts****

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I own the plot, Leah, part of Jane, and Gwen.**   
**A/N. I can't believe I've come this far. It makes me really happy to know that you guys like this story. Ok, keep on reviewing.**   
**I hope I didn't leave any words out.**   
****

* Pony's POV*   
*One week later* 

It's finally happened. Johnny has a family. I remember sitting with him in the lot the night we ran away. We've all come so far since then. With the girls appearing in our lives, and the birth of Gwen. I've noticed changes in Dally too. He doesn't seem so cold and uncaring anymore. I think Leah, in a sense, melted the ice that surrounded him. When Johnny was talking to Leah in the hospital, and the rest of us were outside, Dally went on and on about how incredible the birth was. Actually, I'm glad it wasn't me that had to deliver the baby. I probably would've done something stupid. As Darry always says,   
" Sometimes Pony, you just don't use your head".   
Gwen came home from the hospital five days ago, and I think Johnny and Leah are doing all right.   
Johnny hasn't fled to the border, anyway. No, in all seriousness I think they're handling well. Not that I could say if they were doing a good job or not, but from what I can tell I think they are. The good thing about this is Gwen is a pretty quiet baby. Of course she cries just like any other newborns, but she isn't constantly crying. She's a real cute little thing too. Dally pointed out to us how she has Johnny's eyes and hair. She does look an awful lot like Johnny.   
Speaking of Gwen, Leah and Johnny, they were in the room with us right now. Gwen was asleep, and Johnny and Leah looked a little tired, but otherwise ok.   
"So how are you two holding up?" asked Steve.   
" To be honest, pretty well considering she's only a week old," said Leah.   
" That alarm clock trick we tried worked really well," said Johnny.   
" Is it hard to take care of her?" I asked.   
Leah shook her head.   
" Well, I'm definitely not saying its easy street, but its not incredibly difficult either."   
" I'm actually still getting the hang of it," said Johnny sheepishly   
" I remember when Mom let me give Ponyboy a bottle," Darry said.   
" How old were you then?" asked Dally.   
" About six," Darry said.   
" I think there's a difference between six and seventeen, though," said Soda.   
" No there's not!" said Two Bit jokingly.   
Suddenly Gwen woke up and started to fuss a little.   
Johnny has holding her, and he started to rock her back and forth a little saying   
" Shhh, shhh"   
"I'll be right back," Leah said and went into the kitchen.   
" Can I try?" Jane asked Johnny.   
Gwen was still crying and Johnny had checked her diaper already.   
" Just hungry probably," he told us.   
" Sure, just be careful," he told her and carefully handed a crying Gwen over to Jane.   
When Gwen was in Jane's arms, Jane started a sort of slight bouncing movement with her arms.   
Almost instantly Gwen's cries diminished to soft whimpers.   
" Ohh, we're ok now aren't we?" said Jane in a voice that was slightly high pitched to Gwen.   
" How did you do that?" I asked in amazement.   
" Basic maternal instinct, I think every girl has one," she answered.   
Leah came back into the room with a bottle in her hands.   
" Who wants to feed her?" she asked.   
The really great thing is that we've all been helping out with Gwen. Because Johnny and Leah are family, and now Gwen is too.   
" Can I feed her?" asked Two Bit.   
By now Gwen had completely stopped crying, but was still awake.   
" Yeah," said Leah.   
Gently, Jane handed Gwen over to Two Bit, and then he tilted the bottle back and put it to Gwen's lips. I saw her make little sucking motions, and then her one of her tiny hands grasped one of Two Bits fingers.   
" She's got a strong grip for an infant," he laughed.   
Gwen let go of the bottle and then Two Bit burped her. Steve was staring at him as if Two Bit had grown another eye.   
" Ok, how did you know how to do that?"   
"I may be a guy from the East side, but I do know a thing or two about babies." Two Bit retorted.   
" Speaking of which," said Darry motioning to a now sleeping Gwen.   
" Here you go, back to your mom," said Two Bit as Gwen was handed over to Leah.   
" What are you guys gonna do if she gets hungry, but you don't have a bottle?" asked Soda.   
" That probably won't happen, we carry bottles around," said Johnny.   
" Yeah, but what if it does?" pressed Dally.   
" Ummm, well I guess ummm," said Leah.   
"What?" I asked.   
" I'll just have to feed her the ummm natural way," she said and blushed a little.   
" Natural? What? Ohhhhh," said Two Bit.   
" Hey you asked." said Leah.   
" Its fine, that won't embarrass us if we're ever near you," said Darry.   
" Ahhhh, a women's touch," joked Jane.   
"Yeah, damn those maternal instincts," said Leah said.   
"Oh, I know. If I see anything that's in the infant stage, I get all motherly," said Jane.   
" That's really strange," said Steve.   
" Nope, you get used to it." said Jane.   
" I don't think guys have that," said Soda.   
" Of course not, its a maternal instinct,"Leah explained.   
" Well whatever it is, its definitely helped put Gwen to sleep," said Johnny.   
" Lets try to keep it that way," said Steve.****

**Yup, that was chapter 26. Please R/R! It makes me happy.**   
**Fyremoon.**

  



	27. Homework Is So Exhausting!

Homework is so Exhausting! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. What I do own are Leah, Jane, Gwen, and the plot.   
A/N. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. 

*Two months later*   
* Darry's POV* 

Right now its been two months since Leah had Gwen, but I have a feeling that things will still be just as exiting as when Leah was pregnant. Maybe even more so now that the baby is here. I wonder when we're going to have to go through all of that again. Hopefully, not for a long time. I even gave Pony a lecture. He just sort of mumbled a lot and his ears turned red. He's a smart kid though. Not to say that Leah and Johnny aren't. Things happen. I felt something shift in my arms and looked down. Gwen had just woken up and she was getting fussy.   
" Ok, now what's wrong?" I asked.   
Yeah, as if a two month old could really answer me.   
" Diaper?"   
I checked. Yup, that was it.   
"Where's the stuff?"   
I have no idea why I kept asking all of these questions. I was the only one home right now. Leah and Johnny probably would have been watching Gwen, being her parents and all, but they went to the school to see if Johnny could start the same correspondance program that Leah's in. They asked if I would watch Gwen for about an hour, and I agreed. I finally found the diaper bag and laid Gwen down on the floor to change her. She was wearing a lime green sleeper. The kind with about five million buttons. Ok, I exaggerated. It's only about three million.   
" You know, you were born on this floor,"I told her.   
Gwen just looked at me curiously and gurgled. I powdered her and rediapered her, and then managed to get her back in her sleep. I picked her up, and then I heard Johnny and Leah. 

* Johnny's POV* 

I went over to Darry and held Gwen. She cooed and waved her tiny fist.   
" Hey there little one," I said.   
It's so strange. She looks so much like me. It's kind of frightening. I mean, she looks like Leah too of course, but you can instantly tell that she is my daughter. She has my hair. Except her's is pretty short. And my eyes. She has almost the exact same eyes as I do. Even the colors are the same. Gwen's eyes turned from blue to brown when she was about a month old.   
" She's going to be a heartbreaker one day," Darry told me.   
" Hopefully, it won't be when she's twelve," Leah said.   
" Come on guys, she just learned to sit up, and you're already dicussing her dating life?" I joked.   
Leah came over to us and gently tickled Gwen on the belly.   
"Silly baby silly girl," she said in a sing song voice.   
Gwen giggled a little.   
" Are you guys ready to go home?" I asked.   
" Yup, thanks a lot Darry," Leah said.   
" No problem, she's a good baby," he said.   
" Yeah man, thanks," I said and went out the door.   
  


A/N. This is in chapter 27, but it is a part that only has Jane and Pony in it.   
* Jane's POV*   
" So what are we going to do?" I asked Ponyboy.   
" Do about what?" he asked.   
" About our english project," I said.   
Pony sighed with relief.   
" I thought it was something serious," he said.   
" What!"   
"Pony, this is very serious, I only have a 87 in english right now, and this is a major project."   
He laughed.   
" Ok, ok, don't worry we'll get it done."   
" When is it due?" he asked.   
" In two days," I told him.   
He gulped.   
" Two days?"   
" Yes."   
" That is so unfair!"   
" This was assigned to us yesterday!" he cried.   
" I know, I hate it when this sort of thing happens," I said.   
" So what exactly did we have to do on this?"   
" We were supposed to do a project with poetry, I answered   
" Hmmm ok, so we write the poem and then we write a paper explaining all of the imagery and such."   
" Right, very good Ponyboy,"I said in a fake sappy voice.   
He swatted at me, and then ended up kissing me.   
That night we decided to work on the project.   
"Good for you guys," Darry said.   
Luckily, we didn't tell him when it's due.   
After a lot of talking and writing we finally came up with this poem.   
" There is a silence.   
In the forest full of life.   
Creatures dance among the living   
The dead sing a song of want.   
Dew drops on the leaves fall.   
Into the soft brown dirt.   
The newborn fawn walks for the first time.   
All of this magic occurs,   
while the rest of the world sleeps." 

" This is pretty good," Pony said.   
"Yeah, I think we did a good job, now we have to explain it,"I grumbled.   
" Hey, we're both smart, I'm sure we'll be fine," Pony said.   
" Always the optimist aren't you?"   
" Well, not always, but I do try."   
I growled a little at him, and then he put his arm around me.   
" I'm sorry, let's work on the project so we can go to sleep," he said.   
I smiled a little.   
" Good, because I'm tired," I said.   
Pony yawned.   
" Yeah so am I."   
We worked on the project for about twenty minutes. Then I laid my head against Pony's shoulder and closed my eyes.   
" Hey wake up Jane," he said softly.   
" No, we're almost done and it's not due tomorrow anyway,"   
" Good point," he said.   
Pony leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes and I leaned against him. I could feel his chest rise and fall, and the pounding of his heart.   
" Night Pony,"I said.   
" Mmmm, night," he said.   
The next morning when I woke up I was still leaning against Pony, but we were turned a little and he had his arm around me. He opened his eyes and looked at me.   
"Morning sleepyhead,"I said.   
"Good morning yourself, how'd you sleep?"   
"Great,"   
He closed his eyes a little.   
" I'm glad,"   
" So now that we're awake do you want to finish the project?" I asked.   
He opened one eye.   
" You just had to ask didn't you?"   
" Yup"   
"Ohhh why not," he said.   
We finished the project about fifteen minutes later, and then fell back asleep. 

Ok, that was 27. Please R/R!!   
Fyremoon. 


	28. All A Part Of Parenthood

All A Part Of Parenthood   
**Disclaimer: All I own are Leah, Gwen, and part of Jane.**   
**A/N. Don't say anything about this late update please. Let's just call it chronic writers block. The good news is I'm on break now so I can update more for a while.******

***One month later***   
*** Leah's POV***

I heard Gwen crying and went into the bedroom to get her.   
"Hey sweetie, it's ok," I said and picked her up.   
" Wahhhhhh" was the only response I got   
" What's wrong honey?" I asked her and kissed her forehead.   
Yes, I am aware that I wasn't going to get an answer from her.   
"You've been asleep for two hours, just cranky?" I asked.   
This time I did get a response. Gwen threw up all over my shirt.   
"Ohh, Gwen, are you ok?" I said.   
I got the towel that was on the bed and dabbed at her mouth. Then I held her a few inches away from me and looked at her. Her little face was flushed red and her thin brown hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. I brought her close to me again and kissed her forehead. It was warm, really warm. Why hadn't I noticed that before?   
"Shhhhh, ok let's go see the guys," I said.   
I was almost positive that Gwen was sick and we didn't have a thermometer. Also, I didn't want to be all alone when she was sick. We've all been rasing Gwen together. She was in her yellow sleeper so I got a bottle, some diapers, wrapped her up in a blanket, and went out the door. Johnny was all ready there. When he heard I wasn't coming with him right away he offered to stay home. I told him I just wanted a nice bath, and after much insisting he left.   
"Hey Leah, what's.......is Gwen ok?" Pony asked me as I walked into the Curtis place.   
" Leah, what's wrong?" Johnny walked up to me and saw my worried expression.   
He looked down at Gwen who was now only making little hiccupy noises.   
"Gwen?" he asked me.   
"I think she's sick, she threw up on me," I said.   
He reached out his arms and I gave Gwen to him.   
"She does look flushed," he said.   
"Guys, do you need something?" Pony asked us.   
"Yeah, do you have a thermometer?" I asked him.   
"Well not one of those baby ones," he replied.   
"The normal ones are fine," I told him.   
"All right, I'll go get it for ya," he said and left.   
Johnny and I went over to the couch and sat down. He looked worried and scared.   
"She's never been sick before," he said.   
His tan complexion seemed a little lighter than usual.   
"Johnny, she's three months old, she's going to get sick after this too," I said and held his arm.   
He looked down at Gwen and nodded.   
"Yeah, but it's kind of scary, you know?"   
"I know," I said.   
" How come we have to grow up so fast Leah?" he asked me.   
" That's just how it is," I said.   
" I don't just mean you, me and Gwen. I mean people from the East side in general. Socs....." I cut him off.   
"That's not true," I said.   
"What's not true?" he asked me.   
"That Socs have no big problems." I said.   
"What, but you or Jane weren't Socs before you came here," he said.   
He sounded confused.   
"Yes, but just trust me on this Johnny." I told him.   
He leaned in and kissed me then looked into my eyes.   
" Always, you know I love you Leah, that's why I asked you to marry me," he said.   
" I love you too," I told him.   
" I got the thermometer guys," Pony announced.   
"Thanks P.b.," I said as he handed it to me.   
With Johnny's help, I opened Gwen's mouth and gently put the thermometer in it.   
"Hey," Dally said and walked into the living room from the kitchen. He stopped as soon as he saw Gwen.   
" Is she ok?" he asked.   
His voice took on a tone of concern. Dally's great with Gwen, but we'd never tell him. As he says, ' he's got a rep to keep up.'   
"She might be sick," I told Dally.   
"Ok, it's time," Johnny said and slowly slid the thermometer out of Gwen's mouth. He looked at it for a few seconds then looked back at us.   
"101.4," he said.   
"Poor kid," Dally muttered.   
"Well, it doesn't look very serious, I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days," I said and tried not to let my voice crack.   
Gwen had never been sick before, and it was sort of frightening. But, it was all a part of what being a parent meant, and I knew we had to be there for Gwen.   
"Yeah, just a little bug or something," Pony said.   
I looked at him in surprise. I'd almost forgotten that Pony was there.   
"Yeah....." Johnny said.   
"Maybe Darry knows some remedies or something," Pony suggested.   
Johnny handed a sleeping Gwen over to me.   
"Let's go ask him Pony," Johnny said and nodded a little at me.   
Pony looked a little confused, but he just shrugged and said   
"Yeah, come on man."   
They went into the kitchen and I was left with Dally, and my sick daughter in my arms.   
"What was all that about?" he asked and motioned towards the kitchen.   
" Johnny and I wanted to ask you something, and we agreed that I'd ask," I told him.   
He brushed Gwen's hair from her face and nodded.   
"Ok, shoot," He said.   
I smiled a little to myself. If it had been anyone else Dally would've muttered something and glared.   
" I know how much you love Gwen," I began.   
" Yeah, you know I do, I love you too Kitten," he said to me.   
I smiled at the almost forgotten nickname.   
"Thanks," I said.   
" No prob," he said.   
"Johnny and I were wondering......" I started and trailed.   
"Wondering what?" he asked me.   
" If you would be Gwen's Godfather. I know it sounds kind of strange to ask an eighteen year old Greaser, and you probably will say no, but Johnny and I talked about it for a long time. We know the only person that loves her as much as we do is you, and you delivered her and......" I rambled on and on.   
" Leah, I never said no," Dally said.   
"Then?" I asked.   
He gave me a "look".   
"Don't repeat what I'm about to say, not even to Johnny." he said.   
"Sure Dally," I said.   
" I'd be honored." he said I laughed.   
I couldn't help it. Where'd Dally learn a word like that.   
"Pony," was all he said.   
"So yes?" I asked.   
"Yes," he said.   
Johnny and Pony came back.   
"Darry's says try some warm chicken broth in her bottle." Pony said.   
"Hey Johnny," Dally called.   
Johnny looked at him.   
"Yes, but don't go spreading it around." Dally said to him.   
Johnny sighed with relief.   
"Thanks man, yeah I know you got a rep to keep up." he said.   
"Yeah, I do." he said with a smirk.   
" Do you guys have any chicken broth Pony?" I asked.   
"We should, let's go look," he said.   
I carefully stood up from the couch and followed Pony. Dally was going to be Gwen's Godfather. Didn't you have to do that at a Baptism? Johnny and I weren't religious, and it was probably too late for that anyway. Oh well, I'm sure we'll find a way. 

**Ok that was chap 28. I'm stopping it here so 29 can start from when they go into the kitchen. If you think I'm making Dally OOC, then I'm going to tell you the discovery I made last night. The name Dallas means wise, so maybe I'm not totally wrong. Lol, Oh well I like the "not a total ass" Dally. Ok, shutting up. Please r/r. I love to hear from you guys.******

**Luvs ya**   
**Fyre**


End file.
